Happily Ever After I'm Dead
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Harry and Draco want happy endings and neither one is willing to admit their feelings for the other. But what happens when Draco is hurt in the line of duty and Harry is the only one who can save him? Will they still say over my dead body or will they accept their differences? Mpreg Mention of abuse Sequel on the way! This has been edited and reposted for convinience!
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the aisle trying to get to his office, but kept getting stopped every time he made a three inch advance. It was like no one wanted him to get his paperwork done! Just like at school, no one ever wanted him to just get his homework done, they always had to give him something else to do. Like, say, defeat a certain dark wizard. It still baffled him that hundred upon hundreds of grown witches and wizards made just a boy defeat the most powerful wizard their world had known-he had just been a kid for Merlin's sake!<p>

Realizing that he wasn't going to get his paperwork done on his latest closed case anytime soon, he sighed and gave his attention to whatever the young boy wanted. He looked like he had just gotten out of some high end college the muggles had. High and mighty and way too cocky to be wise.

"So, anyways, here's a file on your next case and I need this to be copied and sent to the Unspeakables ASAP, you got that?" Harry nodded, clearly not pleased that the newbie's work came before his own, and more importantly, not paying attention. And then something sank in. The newbie, _THE NEWBIE_, of the department was telling him, _HIM, HARRY FUCKING POTTER_, what to do.

Oh. Hell. No. That don't fly.

Everyone knew that even though Harry wasn't the Department Head, they didn't order him around. They didn't give him their work just because they didn't want to do it. They didn't order him around. They didn't tell him what to do. It just wasn't the way things worked, and with Harry's defeat of Voldemort no one ever questioned the fact that he was more like the head while not having to be the guy to deal with discipline and hirings. Everyone knew that, so when the newbie decided to go against the unspoken rules, the entire floor went deadly silent. It was the kind of silence that created it's own noise.

"What?" A dangerous growl left Harry's throat. "I. Don't. Take. Orders. And. I. Don't. Do. Other. People's. Paperwork." Then the idiotic man had the nerve to defy him.

"I'll do whatever I please, thank you very much." Harry's eyes flashed with a madness that was rumored around the ministry. All of Harry's partners had switched to other departments or other partners because of that mad gleam he had when he was angry at someone. It rarely ever came out unless Harry was making an arrest or battling someone. No one but his partners ever saw that gleam and they never talked about it if they could help it. Until now.

Now everyone knew why Harry went partnerless. They were all honestly afraid of him. Even Mad-Eye Moody at the back of the room flinched at the look he was directing to the newbie. Everyone was thinking the same thing. That newbie must have a death wish, because people all over the Ministry knew about the status quo when it came to Harry Potter. He was the Savior of the Wizarding World, who wouldn't want to at least work with what he wants? But clearly this person either didn't fully understand the reprecussions of what he was doing by defying Harry Potter or he was suicidal.

"No, you won't. You're going to go to your cubicle with your files. You're going to do this paperwork by yourself. You're going to do that, and then if you want to live, you're never going to come near me again. I don't work for lesser people. And I _don't_ take orders from worthless pieces of _scum_ like you. Dismissed."

"But-"

"I said _DISMISSED!_" he roared at the top of his lungs. The other employees had the sense to drag the git away to the atrium and to escape from the famed wrath of one certainly furious Harry Potter.

After that, he went back to his office. He managed to get ahead in all of his paperwork and sent it all to the appropriate people before it was time for him to leave, so he went to the head of the department.

"Kingsley." The man didn't look up from his quill.

"Yes?"

"My work is done, I'm leaving early." His tone was clipped and left no room for argument.

"Ah, You're still mad about the new kid?" He chuckled and didn't wait for a response. "Well, I can say I'm one hundred percent proud of you. You showed all the other people just why I let you work alone and don't let you get written up for anything. Hell, you scared the shit outta _Moody_."

"I did?" The fact that anything could scare Moody baffled him, even more so that Kingsley told him he was precisely the thing that could frighten him.

"You did. Just wait until the newsletter comes around next week, they'll have a picture of your face. It was rather impressionable, although I'm sorry to say I wasn't around to see it. Have a nice remainder of your weekend."

"You don't need me to come in?"

"No, we've got nothing but trials for either people to remain in Azkaban or execution. It's nothing that'll let them get away. I don't need you until Monday."

"Thank you sir." Harry walked out and into the Atrium where he almost ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry stopped just in time but the same couldn't be said for the ever-blond Malfoy.<p>

"Malfoy!" Harry hadn't expected that he would be plowed over the _one time_ he managed to stop his forward momentum. He just passed it off as the world being bent on him forever running into people, no matter who's fault it turned out to be.

"Potter...Sorry. I'm just trying to get to my..._POTTER!_ Move, I have a very important meeting to be attending." Harry sighed. Not only was he mad because of idiotic newbies, but he was also ticked he was getting yelled at for something he attempted to prevent. And it wasn't like Malfoy had been offended at first, only after he realized he had run into him specifically. Apparently he was destined to be hated my Malfoy forever no matter what happens as well.

It just didn't make sense to Harry. Every time he seemed to be having a good day something huge always had to go wrong. Call it whatever you want, but Harry needed certain things to be run certain ways because of the war and nothing anyone did would change it. But it seemed that those ways can get in your way more often than not when the world decided to send people who didn't know what they were doing your way. Right then and there he decided that he needed a stiff drink. He had promised Hermione that he wouldn't drink as much as he had been, but today had tried his nerves to their ending point.

* * *

><p>Draco walked all the way to the Head of Aurors office and stood at the door poised to knock for almost twenty minutes, mentally trying to prepare himself for what he knew he needed to do. He then promptly gave into his fear and, defeated, he turned to walk away before anyone noticed him.<p>

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. I've been awaiting your arrival in the atrium, I guess we just missed each other." Draco was caught. He had to go through with this now. And he wasn't sure he wanted to do it anymore. He could feel his heart beating fast and hard inside his ribcage and he wondered breifly if he'd pass out.

He had known Harry was working in the Ministry, but never did he imagine that he was in an _auror._ It just didn't make sense that he would want to keep fighting when he had to do that his entire life. Or maybe it was because he didn't know how to do anything else. Either way he hadn't planned on working with him every day...wasn't school bad enough? He swallowed his pride and decided to go with it. His family name was put to shame, and he needed to rebuild a name for himself since his father had ruined it for him. If that meant getting a job, then fine. He'd do it. Even if it meant working with Harry Potter.

The interview consisted of five questions: his testing scores, his current residence, what hours he was willing to work, if he wanted field or desk work, and if he was willing to put his life on the line. He answered all of them in a dull monotone and bounced his foot repetitively on the floor to get rid of his extra energy. In actuality he kept waiting for the questions about why he wanted a job or why he would need one. He had prepared for those, but he kept fearing he would be asked about his father and other things such as why would someone want to hire the child of a scumbag that betrayed the Ministry before. He didn't want to answer them but he had expected them; it was surprising to him that they didn't ask those questions

"Well you're in luck. I had someone resign today so you'll get their position. Come in on Monday morning at eight AM. You'll recieve further instruction from my assisstant who will find you." Draco nodded and left fairly quickly. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep for the next forty-eight hours. Or maybe it would be easier to just fall asleep and never wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been edited.**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy.<p>

Harry really couldn't resist offering to help the poor man-Harry knew that the blond would be eaten alive by anyone else. Harry, at least, could only trust himself not to kill him. Not that he cared if someone else murdered him, but he wouldn't do it himself because that would have made it completely unnecessary to save his life the previous year.

And who would want that?

So Harry went into work that Monday a little earlier than usual...as in, three hours early. Whichever dumbfuck that gave him the wrong time this time would be sorely wishing they had picked a different career...in another country...with their mommys.

By the time that Harry saw Draco wandering around aimlessly, trying too hard to seem like he had a purpose, he had dealt with every person in the Ministry building on duty that day. _AND SEVEN VISITORS THAT WON'T LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?_ So he had very little patience left at that point and his stress levels were nearing his breaking point.

He greeted the man with as much politeness as he could muster and led him towards his office so he could just _relax_ for once.

He sat down on the giant couch and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm being terribly rude. But my day has been pushing my patience to its end. Please don't think I'm like this every day. You can sit down if you'd like. Just throw the file down where you find room." He waved around indicating to the many chairs filled with stacks of similar files. He felt the other side of the couch tentatively lower as his companion sat down cautiously.

"Um...Are you all right?" The voice that came from his throat was small and insecure, as if he expected to be hit for asking such a question. Or any question at all, for that matter.

"Yes I'll be fine. I'm just stressed from work and all the idiot fans I have to deal with. None of them know what I've seen...what I've gone through...why I decided to be an auror, I'll never know. But none of that matters so long as the job gets done and the paperwork filed correctly." Harry went silent as his mind took him to darker times.

To times of torture and hate and madmen. To a time when Harry discovered he was supposed to die. But no-he wouldn't think of that.

Not now, at work. Not while his ex-rival was sitting not three feet away listening to his every word, watching his every move. Not now, but later, when no one could watch him slowly fall apart, like what had happened every night since Harry discovered that he was the unintended Horcrux.

Not now, but later. When he was alone with no one to see. With no one to hear his pleas with whatever god may exist to end his misery. When he knew no one could see. When he knew no one would be able to hear his misery. When he knew he could curl up into a little ball and cry like a child because that would be when he didn't have to stand straight like everyone demanded he do.

No one, not even Harry himself, wanted to admit that he was clearly suffering post-traumatic stress. And that would be built from his aunt, his uncle, his cousin, Voldemort, from Dumbledore and from his heritage not coming and from his godfather dying because of his stupidity and everything else in his life.

Right down to him not acting on how he felt. Ever.

Being immersed in his thoughts, he didn't feel the weight leave the other side of the couch. He jumped when he felt small, but unyielding, hands start massaging the stress from his shoulders. He stayed tense with surprise for a fraction of a second, and then promptly relaxed, not caring about anything as long as those hands continued to work the knots out of his shoulders and neck.

Harry wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, an he was pretty sure he had fallen asleep at some point, but after a long time there was loud, sharp rapping at the door. Harry jumped up as Draco stepped back hurriedly.

"What?" Harry was thoroughly exasperated with whoever had interrupted his relaxation. Before he could dwell on that too long, he heard several people shouting about a fight and spells being no use. Harry yanked the door open and stalked outside to follow the throngs of people. Soon enough he came across a group of five men arguing and fighting with each other. Someone foolishly cast a stunning spell and Harry watched, annoyed, as it rebounded.

Harry marched forward, recognizing that the only way to get these men to stop was to physically enter their personal wards and manage to tie them up separately. Then someone else could deal with them and Harry could get back to trying to control his thoughts.

He shoved the men back and managed to get all but two tied and sent to the Head of the Department. The remaining two were ex-partners of Harry.

"No way am I going back to working with that phyco-freak! You deal with the insane one!"

"Oh hell no! I've covered for you working with every questionable person so you wouldn't have to! It's your turn!"

"What are you chicken?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am! NEWS FLASH: EVERYONE IS AFRAID OF POTTER!"

Harry cleared his throat. The two swallowed and turned slowly to face him.

"What about me?" They scrambled off to follow the other three without a fuss, both trying to yank the other one back to get away sooner.

Draco, having seen all this, looked like a porcelain doll that got tossed into a box full of matchbox cars, and Harry wasn't sure he liked that he scared his newest partner so soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Draco watched Harry as he easily broke the fight up. Up until the last two men were left, he hadn't paid any attention as to what they were shouting about. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, either. Nonetheless, that didn't stop his ears from catching the sound waves leaving the throats of the fighters and his brain for registering the meaning of said sound waves.<p>

He shuddered as he realized that Harry Potter was someone in great power at the Ministry of Magic.

He watched the last two run off and stared at the brunet man in front of him. He still hadn't turned around to face him and he wondered if he was ever going to get to touch those broad shoulders.

Wait.

Broad shoulders? He was insane. The only thing that could make Draco Malfoy like another man was...well nothing. He refused to date girls because they didn't do anything for him and awkward situations like that were best avoided. But he would NEVER let himself feel that way towards another guy.

No. Way. In. Hell.

So it was those thoughts that were interrupted by Draco taking notice of the Savior of the World looking at him almost as thought he was made of glass. After a moment of silence between the two, Draco decided that enough was enough.

"So...back to your office then?" He turned and got down as far as the first two turns when he realized he didn't remember how to get there. He heard a soft laugh, so soft he wasn't even sure he actually heard anything.

"Close. Take another right, and I'm at the end of the hall." Draco mentally slapped his forehead for being so stupid. He led the way and let Harry enter the large office before shutting the outside world out. Harry sighed and filled out a sheet of parchment and sent it zooming out the window before leaning back on his chair. He motioned to the chair across his desk while putting his feet up on the dark mahogany wood.

"Draco, I'm assuming you signed up for desk work, am I wrong?" He shook his head, wondering where this was going. "Sorry to have to inform you...I don't play well with others, as you probably noticed." He nodded. "So my boss wants me to go around catching all these people. I have some good contacts and I'm an excellent tracker. This is fine with me. However, the paperwork is overwhelming.

"I'm assuming that they made you go through a few testing situations?" Draco nodded, remembering the ridiculous situations he was put on before they would even take his resume. "Well good.

"As you probably don't know this, I'll just tell you everything. Our paperwork documents everything from every situation we find ourselves in. Since it wouldn't do to have me recount the information to you, my boss wants someone with me. Just like with other teams, it would make it more...professional if you were to go with. Not to fight, although you do have to be trained somewhat before you can come with, but so you can document information and lend memories as necessary."

"Um that's all fine and dandy but couldn't you do that? Provide memories, I mean." Draco watched the other man's face turn thoughtful and slightly dark.

"I could and I did for a little while. But my memories were so distorted, so clouded by instinct, pretty soon no one could make heads or tails of my memories, rendering them useless. I've simply been through too much to give accurate memories about any interrogations and fights. And that's always what I get landed with. I know I can't help what missions I get, but it would be nice to just not worry about getting a menial task because I can't provide a decent memory."

"That's where I come in, isn't it? To provide documentation and to file said documentation? Not that I'm adverse to that..." Draco trailed off. He really wasn't adverse to the idea, he rather enjoyed watching Harry fight. He went at it with more passion than anyone he'd ever seen. Plus, he came up with some useful spells on the spot. He could learn from that, just like he used to do back in school.

"Yes, that's the general idea. Personally, I think everyone wants someone there to back me up in case something happened. The only problem with getting someone to be my partner that already works here is that I've worked up something of a reputation that people don't care for. They're afraid of me, which suits me just fine."

"That's not surprising. You usually like to work alone. In school you used to work alone. Practice alone. Eat alone. Metaphorically I mean. You never participated in conversations during meals." Draco noticed the surprised look on the brunet's face. "I used to watch you a lot..." The last admission was made very softly. So softly, in fact, that even Draco had trouble hearing it. So he was impressed that Harry responded just like he had shouted it.

"Interesting. I used to watch you watch me so that doesn't really surprise me. What surprises me is that you're the only one who could deduce that." Draco felt proud of himself that he could figure out the one thing that no one else could. He shrugged. After all, he had done the same thing, although being a Malfoy, he was a better actor than the man in front of him. He hid it better, simply speaking.

"So, you willing to give it a go?" Draco nodded. "Good. Then I'll meet you at your manor at four in the morning. Be dressed in lose shorts, a wife beater, and running shoes. Don't bother with your hair or a shower. It won't matter in the end."

"Why?"

"When you signed up for this, you agreed to being trained by your partner. Tomorrow we start training. Four AM. Don't disappoint me." Taking that as his clear dismissal, Draco went straight to the manor and fell asleep after a light dinner. He both feared and anticipated the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Draco woke up at three-thirty to the sound of his wand-alarm. He picked it up wondering why in the hell he made it go off this early. Oh right-training.<p>

He dressed in what Harry told him to get dressed in and ate a light breakfast before Harry arrived. Apparently he wasn't meant to have his entire breakfast before Harry showed up because he hadn't finished when he heard the Floo open.

He watched at green flames flickered and flashed before letting Harry out of its warmth. I tried not to look too long at the grey tang top and lose black shorts.

"You ready?" Draco had to nod so he wouldn't seem inferior to the messy-haired male standing in front of him. He always wanted to prove himself to Harry, even when they were kids. There was just something about him that made him want to better himself, but that was a feeling better left ignored. He stood. "Where's the door?" Draco looked up, surprised. Didn't he just come inside? He led the way to the back door anyway.

Harry walked outside and motioned to Draco to come out with him.

"You ready to run?"

"Run?"

"Yes, run." Harry looked at him incredulously. "Your endurance has to be terrible. I've only seen you run two times and both were because your life was in immediate danger. So, we're running every day before working on your strength and fighting skills."

Draco nodded, suddenly wishing he hadn't eaten. He didn't want to run, he absolutely _abhorred_ it. But his Malfoy pride prevented him from doing anything to stop it. He was determined to, at the very least, go along with Harry. He did have to work with the man. He didn't want to give him any material against him. Again, he felt like the determined boy he was in school, eager to prove himself to this man.

So he took off next to Harry at a light jog, keeping up with him easily for a short distance. And then the pain started to settle in and forced him to slow even more. Harry noticed and stopped.

"Why do my legs hurt this much? I'm not _that_ out of shape."

"You're not breathing right. Slow, deep breaths. Short and fast won't give your muscles the oxygen they need. Just breathe." After a few moments, they started up again. This time, he kept up with him easier. _Who knew that he'd be able to help me by correcting my breathing, of all things?_

Harry noticed his discomfort and turned around. When they were about two hundred yards away from the back door, they slowed to a walk.

"Why...did you make...me run...so far? I don't mind running...but _that far?" _Of course, he knew that he minded running, but his pride kept him from saying otherwise.

"Because you need to push yourself farther than you're used to. Push yourself hard the first day and work the same the rest of the week. Then you work harder the next week an so on. And that's exactly what we're going to do."

Draco nodded. He didn't like it, he actually hated it, but pride wouldn't let him say anything against it-he wanted to build up a reputation as well as impressing Harry. Besides, maybe he could get some leverage on him.

The next thing they did was work on Draco's sit-ups.

"On your back. Let's go!" Draco did it, not wanting to piss Harry off and have to run more. "Now sit up. Do it again." Five minutes later Draco was gasping for breath and couldn't sit up anymore. And besides that, he couldn't get enough air. "Deep breaths. Lay down and breathe for a minute. Okay let's do some more. I'll hold your feet, make it easier to focus your muscle usage. Come on." Apparently I protested without giving conscious consent. "I SAID UP!" I did it and he let my feet go. "Better. Now do as many push-ups as possible."

He stood and stretched his back.

I managed thirty perfect push-ups and then my arms suddenly collapsed.

"Malfoy! Get up and into position." I blankly got into a push-up position and he held his hands by my elbows but directly below my shoulders. "Five more to my hands. Go." Draco was almost crying by the time he was done but his damn Slytherin stubbornness made him stand up and face his soreness and burning muscles. He cast a tempus charm and saw it was only six in the morning.

"Now what?" Draco's voice sounded tired and Harry noticed.

"Now, we eat." He walked into the house and pulled out a very large lunchbox before handing Draco a banana, an orange, an apple and a juice...thing. Harry had the same sitting in front of him.

Draco ate his food faster than normal and downed the juice. It's a good thing he did too, because it tasted terrible.

"Ugh what was that?"

"Proteins and vitamins mixed with a variety of juices. Why?"

"It was nasty." He nodded.

"It is. But it's good for you and necessary. So do what I do and down it fast because it needs to be consumed." He motioned for Draco to follow him and walked outside. He walked around, occasionally stomping on the ground. He said it was to find the right amount if firmness. Eventually, he was content and motioned to Draco.

They spent the remainder of the day doing yoga, followed by some vegetables followed by polities followed by chicken and beef followed by using weight machines Harry unshrunk, followed by dinner. After that, Harry told him to take a cool shower and to get some sleep. They'd be doing a condensed version of their workout the next day at the same time.

Draco took a cool shower and promptly fell asleep, not even awake enough to worry about the next day, let alone set his alarm. **  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry stepped out of the fireplace and quickly wiped the ash of of his shoulders. He looked around, curious as to why the house was silent. He knew Draco was here, as it wasn't a foreboding silence...it was just odd.<p>

The morning before he had been eating breakfast. So where was he now?

He walked around opening doors and listening for any sign of movement. Coming upon the last door in the hallway, he listened at the door before hearing a slight shuffle of cloth. It sounded like silk but he couldn't be sure. He knocked and receiving no answer, promptly walked right in.

He then sighed in exasperation. Draco Malfoy was sleeping in.

This wasn't gonna fly. Not at all.

So Harry pulled put his wand and poured ice cold water all over the blond, laughing when he saw the man jump, clearly wide awake.

"Hi Draco. Planning on getting up sometime soon?" He chuckled as Draco jumped up and started throwing on clothes. He clearly wasn't aware he was doing it in front of him otherwise he would've demanded he shut the door or he would've gone into the bathroom he could see that adjoined to his room.

"Sorry sorry I forgot to set my alarm." Harry's brow furrowed.

"You need an alarm?" He watched Draco nod. "Oh. I guess once you get used to it you don't need one anymore." Once Draco was dressed, Harry handed him a bottle of water and a banana. "Let's go."

"I can't eat first?" Harry laughed.

"You got up late. Eat it on the go." Without waiting to see if Draco was following, Harry started jogging down the path. Of course, Draco had no choice but to follow him if he wanted to keep his job and therefore rebuild the Malfoy name, so Harry didn't worry about him following.

He just jogged like he would any other morning.

Half an hour later, and no walking breaks, Draco was delighted to see that they were done running. Harry smiled at the relieved look on his companion's face. Too bad they couldn't stop for the day.

"Push ups. Now." Draco's face fell.

"What?"

"Get on the ground and start doing push ups." Harry watched the blond do two pathetic push ups before deciding to intervene. He got down to give Draco the guidelines just like he had the day before. "Fifty push ups. To my hands. Now." He could tell that Draco was about to protest. "NOW!" He felt a little guilty about having to yell, but hey, it got Draco to push himself.

They continued like that for the remainder of the morning, Draco complaining and Harry pushing. By the time noon came around, Draco seemed to officially hate Harry. Of course, that wouldn't do anything to stop Harry from pushing him farther and farther. He noticed fairly quickly that no matter how bad Draco wanted to stop he wouldn't. Sure he might complain but he'd always go through with it anyway. It baffled Harry but then again, he noticed that in their school years he would watch the pitch at night and would see Draco practicing late at night. Maybe he had more determination than Harry had originally thought.

After a light lunch, Harry bid Draco a good afternoon and reminded him that he would be there in the morning to repeat the training.

"What if something happens to me? How can I contact you?" Harry stared but kept his confusion to himself.

"Then apparate to this address and ask for me." Harry walked into the fire just as he finished saying his destination. As the last syllabol left his lips he vanished in a flicker of flames. All in all, Harry had been aiming for a rather dramatic exit, which is exactly what he got.

He walked to the main fitness room and saw his class ready to go and without missing a beat started the young adults' aerobics class. He was going to hurt tomorrow, but it would be worth it to get a new partner-one he knew wouldn't scare off as easy as the others had.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has beed edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry finished the three-hour long class and sent his students on their way. He then promptly flooed to Grimauld Place and collapsed onto the nearest chair to eat lunch. He loved teaching his classes, they kept him in shape, but sometimes he just wanted to sit down at home and think.<p>

His thoughts turned to his newest partner and wondered why Draco Malfoy had wanted to join the aurors. He assumed it was to redeem his name in the Wizarding World, but briefly considered the possibility that he just wanted to get out and do something to maintain his shape since he no longer flew competitively. And then he wondered if it was just to prove to Harry that he wasn't his father. That he was something more than the political backstabber everyone thought he would turn out to be.

Reluctantly, Harry pushed the blond out of his mind and answered his fire-call.

"Damn it Kingsley, what is it this time?" Harry's gut filled with dread. Not one fire-call from Kingsley ever ended well for the auror. It usually ended in a few nights of no sleep and lots of overtime.

"How's training going for your newest partner? Haven't scared him off, have you?"

"No boss, but I doubt that's why you called."

"You're right Potter." The older man became much more serious. "I need you to get started on a mission ASAP. But you need Malfoy. I can't let you go out on missions by yourself now that there's an odd number of Aurors. So I need you to get him trained sooner than we planned. Meaning: you have one week to make sure that he's up to ship-shape."

"To what extent of training are we talking?"

"The maximum. As in, as much a you can cram in his mind-do it. I'll expect you two to be coming into work in a week." Harry watched his face disappear and hit his head repeatedly on the table. Not only does he have to continue with his aerobics classes, but now he had to put in overtime with Draco Malfoy.

Could life punish him any more thoroughly?

He dragged himself upstairs to his room and stripped to his boxers in a sleepy haze. He then promptly fell on top of his sheets and fell asleep.

He should have known things could get worse. He hadn't thought about how busy his mind had been today and how that would affect his sleeping patterns, but he should have. He had never had this much to think about since he had to battle Voldemort and sure enough, he woke up to the sun, something he hadn't done since the War. And then he remembered he had to train Malfoy.

It was a moment of instant panic, the moment that you wake up and foolishly hope you're dreaming but you know that you're not. In that moment Harry felt a pang of fear, something that he hadn't felt since Dumbledore's death. It was in that instant that he felt completely overwhelmed and didn't know what to do.

"DAMN IT I'M LATE!" Harry struggled to get into his clothes and ran to the fireplace to floo to the Malfoy Manor. When he walked out of the fireplace, he stopped short at the sight that met his eyes.

Draco Malfoy was running on his own, down the same path they took on the very first day Harry started training him. He was astonished to see that his partner was almost halfway done with the three-mile path Harry had made, which had to mean he had started awhile ago. He was amazed, no one had ever taken the initiative to start their training without him, and the fact that Draco Malfoy of all people did surprised him. He hadn't been surprised since he had seen all the students that took cover in the Room of Requirement when Snape had been Headmaster. It seemed that Draco was stirring a lot of emotions he hadn't thought he could feel in years.

He watched him run the whole way, and promptly passed out when he saw him stop by the tree and start doing push-ups on his own.

The right way. **  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Draco woke up on time and looked around waiting for his trainer from hell and partner from his worst nightmares. When he didn't show up by six, Draco decided it was about time to start running. The last thing he needed was to take a day off. He knew that he'd hurt worse if he didn't keep up with Harry's mad training from the Devil's gym. That and he wanted to impress him when he showed up. He was tired of knowing that Harry, and most other people, thought of him as lazy just because he grew up a rich little boy. No one ever knew that he went out to the pitch late at night from second year on to practice for hours on end just to better himself. No one ever knew that he would go to bed early to study his head off so he could get better grades and do better. They just assumed it was from how he was raised and he was sick of having people see him like that. He was determined to impress Harry if it killed him.<p>

He ran the three miles within an hour and promptly started doing push-ups. He'd never admit it to his partner, but he actually enjoyed the exercise much more when he did it right.

He stopped when he heard a thud and bolted upright. Who could possibly have gotten into the Manor? He walked over to the French glass doors and saw the brunet passed out on the floor.

"Potter!" Ah, now this is why Draco was put into Slytherin all those years ago. Payback is a bitch. He drew out his wand and sprayed a gentle stream of ice cold water on the man.

"Ah! Malfoy, you twat! What was that for?"

"Payback sucks ass doesn't it? Now get up, you lazy ass." Draco took the moment to drink some water.

"Um...Right. So Kingsley has a job for me which means physical work is going to have to be put on hold for now. So. Show me what you've learned since school." Draco showed him impressive display of various spells. He faltered after a few minutes after seeing the look on his spectator's face.

"What?"

"Impressive. For anyone but an auror. Now I want you to learn these spells and learn them well. You know where to reach me if you need me." He handed Draco a textbook chalk full of spells that he had made written notes next to. It would figure that he would write in books, he never had much respect for the texts.

The severity of the damage was worse than he had thought, but at least it was readable. Of course, Draco would have to wait until the next day when the culprit would come back to give him a tongue-lashing. He never took it lightly when someone would write in a book-why wouldn't you just write your notes on some parchment and stick it inbetween the pages like any respectable person would do?

Although, as he looked through some of the notes, he noticed that they were all apparently hints to mastering the spells. In some spots, he even found spells written into the ends of chapters with brief descriptions as to what they did and how to perform them.

All in all, it was pretty interesting and before Draco even thought about taking a shower he was sitting in the nearest chair and completely enraptured.

After a few minutes, he decided that he was confident he could figure out the simpler spells without the hints and notes written in the margins. However, after several failed attempts, he decided to try just one hint. He scowled when it worked effortlessly.

And, although he'd never admit it, Draco spent the next nine hours memorizing the book. He then had to force himself to stop when a house elf came in and forced him to eat dinner and take a shower.

After a delicious meal, consisting of a very fresh fruit salad and strawberry lemonade, Draco got into his blood-red silk pajama pants and settled down to practice more spells.

By ten at night, Draco had all of the spell incantations and movements memorized. And to his delight, he could perform most of them successfully.

Taking the broken chandelier as his cue to go to sleep, he put the book on his nightstand and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was immersed in a peaceful heavy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter had been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Draco woke slowly, relishing the feel of sunlight on his bare skin. He never really enjoyed sleeping in longer than the sun, but all the physical labor had apparently changed his mind.<p>

He then realized that he was supposed to be up and practicing spells already. Shortly after realizing this, Draco told his conscience to kindly shut up.

He planned on sleeping in, damn it.

He put his head back on his fluffy pillow and drifted off into a doze. It wasn't often he treated himself like this, he always woke up early on so he could help his house elves do simple household chores. Currently he was cleaning out the entire West Wing, which had been neglected and closed off for the past two generations. Not even the elves were allowed to go in there and clean, so Draco had employed the help of the two elves he had kept, having donated the rest to less fortunate families, and was learning how to clean properly. The job was taking forever and he would wake up early in the morning and finish late at night every day. It irritated the elves that was for sure, but their orders were to help him clean at a human pace with minimal magic.

About twenty minutes later, the blond stretched and made a slight noise contentment as his muscles stretched. His whole countenance relaxed and his head rested on the pillow, the rest of his body was wrapped up inside of his covers in a makeshift cocoon. He was warm for once when he woke up, despite the too-large bed he slept in.

He then had to shut that stupid alarm up. Damn his wand-alarm! He shut it off and slowly sat up after stretching like a cat, his behind in the air and his arms out in front of him.

"You really should learn to get dressed when you know you have company coming over." Draco jumped.

"Potter! Sorry I didn't realize you'd be over this early. Um...Lemme just..." He cursed his body for blushing like a school-girl. Had he noticed? What would happen if he did? Would he think that Draco was gay? Not that it mattered if he knew, but Draco didn't want the whole world to know. Not yet, anyway.

He needed to get a grip on himself. It didn't matter if Potter noticed he was embarrassed or not. Draco was sure that Harry would have been embarrassed if he was caught in the same situation.

He needed to learn not overreact as much.

Deciding that he needed a shower, that's exactly what Draco did. However, his warm water was laced with freezing cold after ten minutes and he quickly got the hint. Getting out, he placed a heating charm on his towel and dried off before getting dressed in an older pair of robes.

Originally he was just going to wear something he had bought in a muggle store, but chose against it. He wasn't so sure that it would be a good idea to wear anything in his closet that wasn't robes as it would just spell out 'hey I'm homosexual, come get some if you're a guy'. He wasn't ready for that with Potter yet.

He then went out to the kitchen to find his partner and was astonished to smell something in the oven. Not as surprisingly, it smelled delicious.

His mouth watered.

"I'm making an apple desert dish, would you like any?" Draco nodded.

"Good. I'm making coffee to go with it so just have a seat. It'll be done in a few minutes." Draco sat down, hardly able to wait for the delicious-smelling dish to be in front of him.

Before he knew it, he had a plate of ice cream and cinnamon apples on the counter, clearly meant for him. He dug in without thinking, without even realizing that this might have been a test from his Trainer from Hell.

He regretted that within thirty seconds.

Because within those thirty seconds, Draco's throat felt like fuzz and his stomach churned. His mind burned and his bones felt like lead. Not knowing what was happening, he gulped down the coffee Harry had put into his hands.

After he finished, he felt all the bad symptoms leave, he had a moment of clarity.

"Lesson learned." And that was the last thing he'd say consciously for quite some time.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry sat next to his blond partner and waited for him to wake up. He felt a little bad about having to poison his partner but it was a necessary lesson to learn. In his opinion, Malfoy had learned it better than Harry did.<p>

Harry had to learn out on a job- thank God for the box of Bezoars that Ron had given him as a birthday gift earlier that same day.

He only used a mild poison, strong enough to show its affects but not so strong as to let anything bad happen to him. He wanted Malfoy to learn his lesson, not become deformed. He even put the antidote in the drink.

So the least he could do was wait until he woke up. So instead of feeling sorry for the sleeping man, he thought about what he said before passing out. He had heard, with perfect clarity, that the lesson was learned. Good, so he was forgiven for poisoning his partner. That made him feel a little better about what he did, even with all of the shit he had been put through thanks to the Sleeping Beauty in front of him.

But they were only kids, for crying out loud. There wasn't any hate based off of fact. It was just a childhood argument that lasted for the better part of five years. It was always stupid things that they hated each other for. Harry hadn't decided to get to know him better and Draco had hated him because he hadn't gotten what he wanted. It was foolish, really.

When did he finally realize that he only wanted to live long enough to actually have a life? That arguments never solved anything when you could be at home with a spouse and a kid or two? He hated the arguing more and more as they grew older and found himself trying to find out more about Draco as time went on. He would make excuses to follow him when he was really looking for something that would make him see that Harry didn't want to fight anymore.

When he realized that that's all he wanted. He wanted a husband that would care for him and cherish him. He wanted a child that would send him letters from the other side of the house with their new owl they picked out for their birthday. He wanted a happy life, not one filled with fighting.

Of course, if anyone knew this, they'd go straight to the Prophet and divulge all of his secrets. And then his scary factor would go down the drain. Witches would swoon and wizards would try picking him up. No one would take him seriously, and then he'd be stuck with paperwork for the rest of his contract.

Good thing it only lasted for another year.

At this point, Harry realized his musings were headed down a dangerous path so he committed himself to reciting his life rules.

Never leave your wand.

Don't go anywhere without bezoars.

Always have a plan.

Don't underestimate your enemy.

And interrupting his rules, was a soft rustling. Harry paused and watched, looking for any sign of consciousness. Upon finding none, he recited until rule number nine.

Never date a coworker-it never works out.

He paused. The man in the office next to his was kinda cute. Light brown hair, dark brown eyes. Good build. Too bad he already had someone in his life. Harry liked the quiet ones. He never really dated, but he thought someone quiet would be good for him. He needed a quiet atmosphere after the War.

Did he have requirements for the people in his life? Hell yes. Quiet, but comfortably so. They have to keep him in check, so they had to have passion. And looks were always a plus. Other than that, he wasn't too picky. He knew he'd never get to know a guy long enough to marry him. He'd just have to make do with small relationships and the occasional one-night stands. Just not on a work night. Rule number twelve said so.

The next time he heard the blond move, he saw that he was awake.

"Sorry but it was a necessary lesson. How are you feeling?" Malfoy nodded.

"Thirsty." Harry handed him a bottle of water and cracked it open with him watching and handed it over. Draco drank with hesitation at first and then more greedily when he realized that it wasn't tampered with.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"I never would have thought about checking for poison. Thank you for teaching me before it killed me."

"No problem."

"What made you think of it?"

"It happened to me once." Harry hung his head in shame. He hated the fact that he had failed so spectacularly.

"Tell me."

"The biggest mistake in my career. I was at a widow's house questioning her. She offered me a drink and poisoned it when I wasn't looking. Thanks to a friend, I carried around a box of bezoars with me. It took me a month to recover fully."

Harry could see the concern on Draco's face and waved it away.

"I don't want pity. I just want to make sure that you don't make the mistakes I made." Harry got up and started to leave the room. He turned in the doorframe. "And Malfoy? Be sure to be up tomorrow morning by nine. Preferably dressed." He laughed at the slight blush on the pale man's cheeks and flooed home.

He told his house elf to take the night off and proceeded to make dinner himself. Pizza sounded good, so he started mixing the dough.

He had just tossed it up in the air for the fourth time when he heard the fireplace roar to life, signaling that someone was trying to fire-call. He answered it.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter. Can I...Can I come over?" Harry nodded and got up, letting the other wizard floo in.

"So what do I owe you the pleasure of, Malfoy?"

"I was lonely..." These words surprised him. Draco Malfoy, lonely?

"Well...You came at a good time. I was just making dinner."


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Draco stumbled out of the fireplace, his cheeks reflecting the color of the flames around him. Note to self: don't floo anywhere when you're already nauseated.<p>

"So...Malfoy are you okay?" The other man's sudden concern threw up a few red flags for Draco. He wasn't sure what to think about the sudden concern, especially the enemy of his childhood.

"Ughn...no. I felt fine before I flooed but now..." He felt himself falling impossibly slowly to the ground. Just before he passed out, he saw those green eyes he had found him staring at more and more as their school life slowly came to a close.

He woke up, terribly sore. "Ugh..." His throat felt like someone placed a swelling charm on it.

"Hey. Feeling worse, I take it?" Draco felt himself nodding. "Here. Take this." The brunet placed a vial of red liquid. "It's a potion for motion sickness. I made it because I get floo-sick." Draco found himself nodding again and before he could protest, the red liquid was making its way down his throat.

Surprisingly he felt much better a few seconds later. He hadn't expected it to do much for him, but it had worked a miracle in his eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I found that since Snape doesn't breathe down my neck anymore, I'm actually pretty good at potions. You hungry?" Draco nodded and followed Harry down to the kitchen.

He then proceeded to attempt to explain to himself exactly what the other man was doing, throwing that batch of dough in the air like that. It looked ridiculous and fun at the same time and he couldn't make heads or tails of what he was doing.

"Exactly what are you doing?"

"Making pizza. Why?"

"What's pizza?" Draco inwardly berated himself for seeming ignorant about something. Surprisingly, Harry didn't tease him for his ignorance, rather he quite nicely summed it up for him.

"It's an Italian dinner. Come here, I'll show you." Draco moved next to him and watched as he explained how to manipulate the dough to do what he wanted it to do. He then spent the next ten minutes tossing pizza dough. He was amazed to find that he actually had fun throwing food around a kitchen, even if he messed up once or twice.

"That's enough, we don't want it too big for the oven." Laughing good-naturedly, Harry took the dough and put all of the toppings on that a traditional Italian pizza would have.

"Wait a minute-how do you know I don't have allergies? What if I died because I couldn't breathe?" Draco chided himself silently for making the brunet feel bad, but the feeling didn't last long.

"Simple. You're smart enough to know to carry an antidote. And even if you forgot then you know what you can and can't have. Unless the only thing in that pretty head of yours is filled with nothing but hot air." Draco bit back a retort and managed a smile. The friendly banter was nothing but that, banter. It wasn't worth fighting over.

"Just put the pizza in the oven." After a few moments of silence, Draco's musings were interrupted.

"So, what's your real reason for coming over? I know you said you were lonely, but you didn't have to come to me."

"I did, actually. No one else will deal with me. They don't want to be associated with an ex-Death Eater." He noticed that for once the other hadn't commented on something he had to say. He looked over curiously.

"Can I...Can I see it?" Draco tilted his head in puzzlement.

"What?"

"The mark." Draco hesitated for only a second before rolling up his sleeve. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"To think that the reason so many people can't get a job or a spouse or have kids is nothing but a scar so light you have to know what to look for. To think that this is one of the few reminders of why I can't live a normal life." Draco shuddered slightly but corrected him.

"You can have a normal life."

"No. I can't." Draco then watched Harry pull out some other things and quickly gave up trying to find out what was wrong. He knew that he wouldn't find out, at least not at the moment. Clearly it was a touchy subject with him, and he'd have to be careful and tread lightly if he ever wanted to find out what was the matter.

A few hours later, Draco decided to turn in for the night. However, Harry wouldn't let him as he was weakened earlier. He decided to stay for the night instead, although it wasn't exactly his decision. It was more of Harry telling him he was to stay here for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and got out of bed. He couldn't sleep, yet again. He tried to sleep on his own, but even when he could sleep, he'd have terrible nightmares. And he couldn't take anymore dreamless sleep potion because he'd risk an overdose and slip into a coma.<p>

Adn that is one thing he'd like to avoid at all costs.

So he did what he did every other night he couldn't sleep. He walked out to the library and sat down right in front of the portrait of Sirius. He opened his mouth to talk, but no sound came out when the picture put a finger to his lips and pointed behind him. Harry looked.

What he saw was Draco Malfoy laying on the floor holding a book as if he fell asleep reading it. His blond hair fell in delicate tendrils on his face and his mouth was just barely open. It made a sweet picture of innocence and Harry wished beyond what he thought possible that he had someone to hold him. To tell him he was loved. To make everything okay even if he knew it wasn't.

"Sirius?" Harry spoke in a voice so quiet he wondered how Sirius had even heard him.

"Silencing charm Harry." He couldn't make out what the painting said but he got the idea and cast a charm so the blond wouldn't wake up due to their voices.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I...I'm lonely."

"Well obviously or you wouldn't be here talking to me. You'd be in bed sleeping."

"You know I'll overdose if I take any more potions to help me sleep." The picture scowled.

"Harry we've been through this before but if I must do this again, then it's worth it. What are you looking for in a person?"

"Someone who understands. Who went through as much as I did. Someone preferably with_OUT_ boobs. For once, I want someone to hold me, to protect me. And I want to do that for someone too, just not all the time. I want the freedom to cry in someone's arms when it's all too much."

"I wanted the same thing hun. And...I guess it's time you had the whole truth." Upon seeing Harry's confused expression, he continued. "I wanted someone to hold me at night, and someone for me to hold when they're upset. I wanted another man, someone who would understand. And I fell in love without realizing it. We both did when I was set free from Azkaban.

"Poor Remus never knew what hit him. He already knew he swung both ways, but it was kind of a shock for him when he figured out he loved me too. I never brought it up, but he did one day.

"See...us three used to play a truth game when we were younger and we could get rid of Peter. Bottle of truth potion, and a bottle of a muggel hangover remedy. Nasty stuff. Anyway, we could either drink the truth serum and answer one question or drink the hangover remedy and risk puking all over. Most disgusting thing ever." Sirius pulled a face.

"I only ever did that one once and that was because I didn't know how bad it tasted. I never did it again. So Remus asked me what I wanted from life. I told him basically what you just told me, except I wanted kids too. Or at least one kid. In a round about way we ended up having the best sex of my life, not to mention all the sweet things we did for each other.

"And then, all too soon, he went out to spy for Dumbledore...he promised he would come back. He never did.

"Do you want to know why he didn't come back?" Harry nodded, enraptured by what his godfather was telling him. "He was caught. He was killed, murdered in cold blood, by a Death Eater." Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Harry never suspected anything between the two, but now he thought about it, it explained a lot.

"Shortly thereafter, I got some of the most wonderful news. I was pregnant. And a few weeks later, when I tripped over that blasted umbrella holder, I miscarried. I lost everything that was dear to me within the span of two months-besides you of course."

"So...why are you telling me this?"

"That man talks in his sleep you know. He was talking about you before you came in. Not hostile, not even indifferently. He said he liked that someone was concerned for once. I assumed he was referring to the fact that you wouldn't let him get motion sickness so late at night.

"And I've heard you talk in your sleep too. You regret fighting with him." Harry shrugged.

"It's not like he'll ever forgive me. And besides, he's my partner. I refuse to break rule number twelve."

"Remind me again."

"Never date a coworker." Sirius nodded.

"You're done with your job in, what, a year? So befriend him this year and then see where it goes."

"But Sirius...if I lose him...I lost you and everyone else. I can't deal with anymore loss. And after my training sessions-"

"Oh dear Godric, you didn't?"

"Had to, he was so out of shape."

"Well I won't blame him if he does hate you then. Those sessions are ridiculous."

"They're designed to keep you alive. And it works."

"Just try it." Harry gave in and nodded his consent. Sometimes his godfather didn't have to say anything else because they were lucky enough to have a special understanding of the other. He knew his godfather only wanted the best for him and he knew that he would do anything to please him unless it put his life in danger. Maybe...maybe it was worth a try, to go after someone that he actually liked. And maybe hatred could be traded for passion someday.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>The next week found the two partners at the Ministry waiting for Kingsley to either come out of his office or let them in. Draco was nervous for his first time out on in the field, Harry could just tell. He had been nervous his first time too.<p>

"Enter." Harry swung the door open and walked in, clearly not caring if the blond followed or not. "It's time." Harry's eyes widened. Was Kingsley really giving him the mission he wanted? Wanted so much he had done extensive research outside of work and made an entire three folders of information just from what he got in two weeks.

"I need you to take up Mission X." He couldn't believe it. He got it! This was what he wanted so desperately he lost sleep over it. This was it.

"What's Mission X?" It was then that Harry realized Malfoy needed a debriefing day. He was a little disappointed at that, as he would only need an hour or two. But he knew that if he went out without proper protocol, he'd be sent back to desk-work.

"Harry, we did some extra research with better sources and equipment. All of it points in the same direction you were following. So file four is what we found, nothing too far off of what we already knew. Debrief Malfoy. You start tomorrow."

"Yes sir, thank you." Harry covered his smile with a predatory smirk and swooped out of the room so fast he looked like a sexier, deadlier Snape. And he knew it.

He saw, out of the corner of his eyes, everyone in the vicinity had stopped to stare. They all grew worried at the look on is face. They knew that look. Someone big was going down.

Draco trailed behind, and Harry knew he was leaving him in the dust. He threw open his office door and turned abruptly at the side of his desk to watch Malfoy hasten to a stop before running into him.

"This," Harry growled, another predatory quality coming out. "is exactly why I joined the force. And this," he slapped the files on the desk in the center so it made a loud noise. "is exactly why I refuse to quit until my contract is up."

He could see the questioning looks from everyone in the hallway and walked over to slam the door shut with his foot and cast as many silencing charms as he knew. Only then did he decide to let his excitement show.

"Mission X is a major mission in which not very many people know of. Possibly only five or six people know about it and I know only me and Kingsley know the entirety of it's details.

"So. Two major Death Eaters managed to escape our searching. In short, your father and Bellatrix Lestrange. Did you love your father?"

He watched Draco decide if he was going to answer or not.

"I...admired him for seeming so powerful, I guess. But when his 'master' came back...he lost that admiration within a heartbeat. So no, not really."

"Good. He's been having affaires with Lestrange. They escaped together. And now they're trying to recruit more followers. They want to make your father the next leader. So we have to stop them. Naturally, I got a hint of suspicion when they both disappeared at the same exact time. I did a little research and came up with a few files of evidence. I gave Kingsley the file six months after I started.

"He didn't give anyone else the case because I told him I'd stay to the end of my contract before quitting. Although at that point it's pretty much just not resigning up. He in turn told me after I got a steady partner that wouldn't leave I could have the case." Harry sat down in his chair and pulled out a bottle of cognac.

"You want a shot?"

Malfoy nodded and Harry poured him one. He was so overwhelmed with happiness that he didn't see Malfoy grimace at his smile.

Harry was elated. The only reason he joined the Aurors was so he could catch the rest of the Death Eaters who chose their fate when his parents were murdered. And these were the last two that weren't dead.

Well, he was going to change that. And very soon.

He continued to tell Malfoy the details about how things would work and consumed only two more drinks during the rest of the day. He would drink all he wanted when those two were dead.

By the time they were done with the debriefing, it was dark out. They left, and Harry told him to clock in the next morning and to meet him at Malfoy Manor.

"SIRIUS! I GOT MISSION X!" Harry ran to the library and grabbed the portrait off the wall.

"That's great hun! When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. Early."

"What are you taking?"

"Bare minimum." He watched Sirius's face fall. "And I'm shrinking you down to size, of course." They beamed at each other.

Harry proceeded to make leftover pizza and talked to Sirius for the rest of the evening. Then at around nine-thirty, Harry made the mistake of moving so the picture could see the clock.

"Merlin's Beard Harry! It's getting late and you need rest. I'll wake you up so you can get packed."

"You can't tickle me like you used to."

"I have my ways. Now. BED!" Harry didn't need telling twice. He ran up the stairs, plopped into bed and promptly fell asleep.

"OH MY GOD HARRY! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT WITH YOU IN ME LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT?" Harry sprang up and tumbled out of bed, tangled in the sheets. He looked up to come face-to-canvas with his smirking godfather.

"Told you I wouldn't have trouble waking you up."

"Remind me to put a silencing charm on you when we leave."

"Nothin' doin' now go get ready." Harry got his travel bag and changed into jeans and a flannel. "Don't forget me!"

"I won't." Harry grabbed the picture and shrunk him. Harry tied a piece of leather around the hook of Sirius's painting and tied it around his neck. Sirius gave him a spell to make sure he wouldn't come off until he wanted to come off.

They left and Harry clocked in at the Ministry. He then flooed to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco, you ready to go?" Upon seeing the three bags, Harry shook his head. Sirius, on the other hand, decided to be more vocal.

"You dolt, you are a WIZARD. Undetectable shrinking charms work just as well!" Draco eyed the picture.

"I did use shrinking charms. Where's your bag?" Harry showed him his ring.

"Shrunk it and added a band. Easier than lugging a bag. Now seriously, one bag only. And it must be smaller than your forearm."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be tired and if you need to move fast you'll forget it. Harry learned the hard way and I refuse to let you make the same mistake. Now MOVE boy! GET GOING! We haven't got all day!" Draco gave the picture a frightened look and hurriedly did as he said. Harry laughed at his godfather. If there was one thing that made him the way he is now, it was that man.

"Be nice Sirius."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll take you home and leave you there." Harry smiled, knowing by the silence he won. They left twenty minutes later, both boys with one ring each and one portrait each. Draco insisted he bring his sister's portrait along.

"You have a sister?"

"Had. I'll tell you later." Harry took Malfoy's arm and apparated them to a forest.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>"So, you had a sister?" Draco ignored the question and looked around. They had landed in a forest, full of trees and lots of cover.<p>

"Where are we?"

"Ahhhh, America. I did love this forest. You and your father used to deeply enjoy coming here with me." Draco glanced at the painting and looked up at Harry.

"You have a very vocal portrait."

"And your is just as silent as mine is vocal." Draco shrugged and conjured a tent while Harry set up many extremely complicated wards and continued to talk to the picture in a muted voice. Oddly enough, the picture was being just as quiet. Well, until Potter apparently said something to tick him off.

"...AND ANOTHER THING! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ISSUE! YOU NEED TO SUCK IT UP AND DO IT! Or are you just that chicken? Because if you can't do that, then how the BLOODY HELL can you finish the one thing you ALWAYS wanted to do?"

Draco flinched at the suddenly loud shouting. He didn't understand a word of it, other than the fact that whoever that portrait was, was highly Slytherin to give such a subtle, yet obvious, threat. It was the ultimate way to get the pride of anyone stirred.

"Not sure whoever is on your neck is exactly pleasant."

"Oh I beg to differ. He's usually very well behaved, if not a little perverted. I don't know why he's decided to be such an ass lately."

"Mmm..." Draco knelt down and picked up a few rocks. He didn't know what he was doing, but he needed to keep his hands busy. And apparently picking up rocks was just the way to do that.

Later that night, Draco watched Harry build a fire. It was strangely quiet in the forest, and he wasn't sure he liked it. He didn't dislike it. It was just...different.

A few hours later, they sat on cushions Draco conjured in front of the fire.

"So...You're sister? I don't mean to impose...I just never knew you had a sibling...Just forget I ever said anything..."

"No...it's fine. I'm just not used to talking about her. No one ever knew...Not even my father knew. I've only ever talked about her with Mother." He could feel his resolve slipping. Giving in, he took her charm and enlarged it.

"Elizabeth? Do you wanna talk to Harry now?"

"Sure. I've been watching you two work all day and I want to be able to ask the questions I have." Draco nodded his consent and she smiled brightly as he propped her picture up on a nearby log so they could both see her.

"Elizabeth Malfoy at your service. And you're Harry Potter. Pray tell, why have you never been able to talk to me?"

"I never knew about you to be honest. And I can say, I'm a little disappointed that I haven't met you before. You seem like a delightful person. Much more so than when I met your brother."

"Oh really?" Draco noticed the alight edge to her voice. "And exactly how did he behave?"

"Like a right git, actually. Pardon my language, but it's true."

"Draco. I like this gentleman. He's polite and well mannered." Draco stared. Had his sister, his only ally, completely turned? "Draco?"

"He's...oh there's no point arguing with you. You'll win anyways." She giggled.

"Malfoy, would you like to talk to my godfather while I chat with your sister? She really is quite delightful." Curiosity got the better of him and he figured, why not? Harry held his hand out and the picture fell into his hand. He then enlarged it and handed it to Draco.

Consequently, as soon as he looked at the picture, he almost dropped it.

"Hey! Careful there, dropping your cousin isn't exactly the smartest idea!"

"Sirius Black is your godfather?"

"Why yes. So he is. I never noticed." Elizabeth giggled and Draco fought the blush he felt trying to spread up to his cheeks.

"So Draco, what have you been doing lately? I've been up on a walk, obviously."

"Um..." he clearly showed how odd and out of place he felt. "I've been..."

"Teasing the shit out of my godson, that's what. If I had arms, I'd punch you. But seeing as circumstances stand...I can't." Draco gaped. This man had no idea how to have a civil conversation. He pointed out as much.

"Oh don't bother thinking he got it from me. He most certainly didn't. I was in Azkaban until your third year and I was on the run up until your fifth year. He only got to really know me for the better part of six months all together. But it was some if the best time of my life."

"Oh. I'm...sorry I didn't know. Had I known...I wouldn't have made fun of you for having no parents." Draco aimed his apology towards his companion, so he didn't see Sirius's eyes darken. He did, however, hear the malice and danger in his voice.

"So. Harry was telling the truth when he told me you insulted him for being an orphan."

"Sirius..." Harry's voice was soft, pleading. It was a tone Draco never thought he'd ever hear from him.

"Don't you 'Sirius' me young man!" Draco saw Potter flinch. "I cannot believe that you let him get away with insulting two of the best aurors out there! Even better than Moody. And you!" He turned to face Draco. "You insulted them. Why?"

"I...I was just a kid! I didn't understand what was doing on back then. I was just rejected friendship by the most famous wizard ever! I was hurt and I did what I was taught to do. I'm sorry for ever doing it." Draco put the canvas down and walked into the tent with his head down. While he walked away, he could hear his older sister start to talk.

"He means it. I never saw him cry until that day. Not even when he was a baby." Draco sat down and hid his face in his hands. He really fucked up when he was a kid. Which was why he would never be able to have someone.

He refused to marry anyone he didn't love, and no one would love him back enough to marry him. He wanted kids, but he knew he'd never get them. He knew he'd never be happy. He'd be happy only after he died. If he was lucky.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry stared at Malfoy as he retreated to the tent. Did he really feel bad about insulting him? He must have or he wouldn't have retreated to the safety of solitude like that. It wasn't like a Malfoy to retreat when insulted or yelled at, they liked to play it calm and collected instead.<p>

"HARRY!" He jumped as the two portraits yelled his name simultaneously.

"What?" His voice was soft, not wanting the other man to hear him.

"If you don't take the time to go over there and make up with that boy, so help me I will come back to life and castrate you!"

"Ever so pleasant, dear godfather." He refused to listen to another word the portraits said and slowly got up. Taking a few tentative steps, his body taut, searching for any sign that Malfoy was, indeed, hurt.

He sped up when he heard a small rustle. It had sounded like someone shifting when they were upset. Small, fast movements, almost to the point of being jerky. He paused at the door to the tent and looked back at the pictures of Sirius and Elizabeth. Two complete opposites, yet Harry suspected that if they weren't cousins they would have made a great pair. They waved at him to get a move-on and he thought he heard Sirius mutter something along the lines of 'before my painting yellows.'

Taking a deep breath, he walked in quietly and stopped when he saw his partner huddled in his blankets. His blond hair was the only thing that could be seen, the rest of his body covered and bound tightly inside the blankets. He had apparently decided to make himself a living mummy, wrapped in the fetal position. He couldn't get over the fact that Draco Malfoy was huddled in the blankets of his childhood enemy.

He took another few steps towards the boy, and paused again when he heard a shuddering intake of breath. He couldn't believe what was going on.

Draco Malfoy was crying.

He walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge. Harry felt his body stiffen, and he put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I forgave you a long time ago, you know." He heard a vague answer, but years of fighting with the stubborn git had given him the uncanny sense to know what he would say in any given situation. "No, I won't go away. Because I care about you. Because you're a person and because our paintings will castrate me if I walk away."

"Castrate?"

"Yes, and I rather like everything where it is thank you very much."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I care about you. You're a person with feelings and I'm sorry I ever doubted that." He watched Draco relax slightly, and silently thanked Merlin that he hadn't botched his apology up.

"Really? Because if you had any clue you wouldn't be saying that."

"Any clue about what? Seriously, this is what I know. I know you were a vicious child because you were scared and on your own. I also know that when you grew older you acted out of fear for your mother and friends. You did exactly what I would have done."

"No. You didn't consider anything I had to actually do."

"But I would have if I was in your position. Would I have actually done it? I guess we'll never know. But I would have considered it seriously, for sure."

Draco relaxed a little more, no longer in the tight, tense position he had been in before. Harry took that to mean that he could sit more fully on the bed, and did. His hand rubbed comforting circles in his shoulder. Circles that said 'I'm here and I care.'

"Why do you care?" Harry looked at the blond, seeing that he had fallen asleep. The question had been him sleep-talking.

He wondered at the question. Why did he care? He supposed that Malfoy could have a sense of humor, if a bit crude. And he was stubborn and determined, but that helped him get anything he wanted. He was crafty, and knew how to get what he wanted. And when the situation called for it, he was pretty brave. Harry looked up at the ceiling of the tent and got up.

"I don't know." He walked back out to get the portraits and they suggested they talk, all three of them.

"So, you sure you don't know why you care so much? You've been saying it for a long time now." Harry looked at his godfather, extremely confused. "You're attracted to him aren't you?"

"You knew that."

"Just physically?"

"I..." Harry meant to defend himself, but couldn't. He thought about all the soft looks he would get now instead of hard and calculating. He thought about seeing the man sleep, safe in the realm of dreams, where anything could happen. He played the memory of Draco asking him why he cared as he slept. Harry looked up at his godfather and Elizabeth with wide, fearful eyes.

He knew why and he wasn't sure it was good.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>That night, Draco woke up at the sound of a dull thud and walked out to see what happened. He noticed that Harry's godfather was still awake, and trying not to laugh.<p>

Trying was the keyword here, and a few seconds of looking around he saw what was making the portrait laugh.

Harry had passed out cold.

"Black shut up. You might wake him." Draco picked the paintings up and put them face-down on the ground before picking Harry up. He carried him to the tent and pulled the sheets over his still form. The least he could do was make sure he didn't wake up with a sore back.

He then went out and shrunk Elizabeth back down to charm size and picked Sirius up.

"What happened?"

"Oh it was _rich_. He just now came to an important realization and it made him pass out in shock. I'm never letting him live this down!" And try as he might, he could not get another word out of the painting, no matter how many times he tried.

He walked into the tent half exhausted at three in the morning and saw Harry getting up.

"Get some sleep. I'll keep watch." Draco fell on the bed, intent on getting some shut eye. But try as he might, he just couldn't let the darkness take him. After about half an hour he heard voices outside.

"Harry, you need to do something about it. You can't just live your life alone."

"So what am I supposed to do? Get just enough one-offs to be preggo and then let him ditch me? I can't just let him walk out of my life again. It was hard enough after school..."

"So you're going to hurt yourself more by continuing a job you despise and seeing the man you love live his life out without you? I don't think so. You've survived a lot, but that can kill you. Harry, I love you, you know this. I can't allow you to let something this good walk away."

"Rule number twelve Sirius."

"Fuck rule number twelve. You need someone to make you happy and that's exactly what he does." Unfortunately, Draco never found out who this person was because the two heard him shift his leg.

Elizabeth was sleeping soundly in her frame and Draco looked at all of the charms on his bracelet.

The rose his mother had hand-gilded and painted was just as sad as ever. The petals were closed more than usual and the leaves were wilted. He knew it meant that he was closed off to everyone around him and that he wasn't happy.

The small silver snake had streaks of green down its body and its eyes seemed oddly dead today. It was coiled in a little ball and looked out of half-closed eyes. The dragon was in a similar position and neither looked at all happy. In fact, they looked downright miserable.

The snowflake had changed from a bright white to almost yellow and the edges drooped just a little. Draco stared at the bracelet his mother gave to him when he started Hogwarts and felt a tear slide down his face.

He remembered the confused look his father gave them as she took him to the nursery. He remembered her telling him that Elizabeth would be able to talk to her if he needed anything. He remembered her telling him that the charms she would give to him were exact replicas of hers and that they would reflect his mood.

He thought about how he'd never be able to get another charm for his bracelet and let the tears fall as they formed. He didn't bother trying to stop them and before he knew it they stopped.

The opening of the tent shifted and Harry walked in as Draco got up to get dressed for the day. They spent the remainder of the next month moving around from place to place and keeping watch hours.

"Harry when are we going to actually do something?"

"Today. In case you never noticed, the past week we've been tracking these two scum bags. And today we're going to get them."

"Okay. Cool. I'll make breakfast." Before he could do anything, he felt a crackle through his body. "GET DOWN!" Harry hit the floor and Draco cast a few spells in the direction of the intruders. He came face-to-face with his father and shot spell after spell towards them. He sent every feeling of hatred and betrayal towards him in the spells he sent speeding towards his physical replica. He had always vowed to never become like him and now was the time he was trying to prove himself right. That this man wasn't really his father. He sired him but was never a father.

A tripping hex hit him and he lay on the ground. He knew that he was dead, and yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted Harry safe.

He could see his father standing over him, and he waited for the death blow.

It never came. What happened next, Draco would never be able to know. He passed out, the pain in his head too much to push away any longer. His last coherent thought was his hope that Harry got out alive.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry ducked as flashes of light flew around him, too shocked to get up. After a few moments, his body detached from his mind and sprang up, ready to cast as many spells as he could think of.<p>

Later, he would say that Draco, enraged and fighting, was a very intense sight indeed. At the time, all Harry could think about was his rage that Draco had to fight his father. He felt shock and anger, a shot of red followed by a numbing sensation, coursed through his veins as Draco passed out.

He flung binding curses at the two traitors, and heard two distinct thuds. His anger covered any surprise at catching them that fast and effortlessly. His footsteps fell slowly, distinctly, and he saw their eyes widen.

Bending over them, he smirked.

"I seem to recall catching you in second year with your diary stunt. What made you think you could fool me this time?" He turned to Lestrange. "And what made you think I wouldn't avenge Sirius?"

"YEAH YOU KINIVING BITCH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU FINISHED ME OFF, MAKING IT TEN TIMES HARDER FOR ME TO MEDLE IN MY GODSON'S LIFE! WHY, MY OWN _MOTHER_-" and so the picture ranted for another minute or two.

"Sirius, shush. I sent them to Kingsley already no need to make a fuss."

"Oh..." His godfather sounded a little put-out, and then Harry remembered he had a partner again.

"Draco!" Rushing to the blond's side, he cast a few diagnostic spells. When they all came back black with a blood-red edge, Harry paled. He packed everything by a wave of his wand, not caring if their things got mixed up. He'd fix that later.

He ran another quick spell on the smaller boy and seeing the same result a before, he sighed. Stable was as good as he could hope for at this point.

Harry picked him up and hurriedly apparated to St. Mungos, straight into an empty healing room. A healer jumped and hid all trace of shock upon seeing the pale man in Harry's arms. She had him set him down in a bed and ran several spells, when a team of seven or eight ran in, all slightly winded from the long run.

Harry watched her shoot out directions without really hearing her. He couldn't care less what they were doing, as long as it would fix Draco. After what seemed like forever, he felt his bottom hit a Laz-E-Boy recliner.

"My team and I have managed to get him to a slightly better state, but not by much. The only thing we could do to help him was to put him into a magically started coma. He can awaken at any time, and we assume that he'd want to wake up with someone he knows. Do you know of anyone that could fit these requirements?"

"Yes. Me." She left shortly afterward.

Harry sat and held onto Draco's hand. He wished the man were awake, but he knew he'd have awhile before hearing his voice or seeing his eyes again.

Two weeks later, the nurse came in and announced a visitor. Kingsley walked in after she walked out.

"Potter you've been in here two bloody weeks! We can't hold anyone longer than three. We need the paperwork done." Harry nodded and went back to staring at Draco's face, willing his eyes to open. "Harry. You don't understand. I need someone's memories and I need them by tonight. Malfoy is too unstable, his won't work even if he did manage to wake up today. I need yours."

"You know mine aren't good enough." His voice was soft, hoarse from not speaking in so long. He didn't have the energy to flinch at how small he sounded.

"I need them. If we can keep these two motherfuckers in prison, I need your memories." Harry just sat there, and finally nodded in defeat. He did make that obligation before becoming Draco's partner.

Wait, since when did he start referring to Malfoy as Draco? He didn't have the energy to care, but he supposed it was when Harry saw him cry in sixth year in the bathroom. He hadn't been an arrogant prick, he was human in that encounter.

Kingsley, taking the nod as his cue to start, paused when Harry's hand came up as if to say 'not yet.' He waited and when Harry put his hand down he asked if he was all right. Harry nodded, short and jerky movements of his head.

The spell was preformed quickly and when he noticed Harry's expression become strained he considered stopping. He kept going, however, when Harry's face relaxed into an emotionless expression.

He only stopped when the thread of memories snapped, signaling Harry's thread of consciousness stopping completely for a split second.

Harry, being aware of every little detail around him, had let his subconscious wander to the mission and everything about the fight. He knew Kingsley would get every little detail he had taken in at the time it had happened and after he sent the criminals to the Ministry with a portkey he cut his memories off from the spell.

His eyes never left Draco's hand-the same hand he was holding as a matter of fact.

Kingsley seemed to get the hint and left shortly after getting Harry's statement, leaving the two alone. Harry stayed like that for another week, never uttering a single word or moving a muscle.

One morning, exactly three weeks after the fight, Harry woke up to rain lightly pattering on the window. He looked outside and saw the rain pick up and looked back at Draco. He imagined never being able to see his eyes again, never being able to talk to him. Because that's what happened wasn't it? Draco was going o die.

A tear slid down his left cheek.

Harry came to actually care about the blond once he saw him show some emotion other than the cold vivaciousness he usually showed. He wanted him to wake up and didn't think it would actually happen. He felt more tears slide down his face and after a few moments of contemplating wiping them away, he just let them fall.

"Draco..." his voice was hardly audible from disuse. "Draco...wake up. I miss your company, I miss pissing you off. I miss running with you. I can't let that go-how can you just lay there when you know I'm torn up inside? I can't love you-I can't love anyone. But I have grown to care for you.

"I realize that you probably don't want anything to do with me, but I can't stand the thought of life without you. Wake up..." Harry's voice gave out then, preventing him from confessing anything else and begging for him to wake up. He hung his head and cried.

When Harry's body was so exhausted it stopped letting him sob while the tears slowed, he felt a slight movement on the bed. He looked up and saw what he thought he'd never see again.

The bright silver eyes of Draco Malfoy were staring at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>"Harry..." Draco's voice was raspy, and it scratched his throat as his vocal chords struggled to say his name.<p>

"Draco...? Oh my God Draco! You're awake! Here you must be thirsty." Harry grabbed a glass of water and held it to Draco's lips who drank a few sips, grateful for the liquid.

"Harry...What's going on?" Draco watched the eyes of Harry Potter darken in anger and fear.

"We caught them but before I got them restrained your father hit you with several spells he combined. I brought you here where the Healers started your coma. You were out for three weeks. I thought you'd never wake up..." Draco tried to remember, but it just hurt his head too much.

"Harry...I don't remember..."

"Shh it's okay the Healers told me that you might not be able to think too hard about anything as it's likely to cause a headache. You're okay." During the moment of silence, Draco saw everything that had happened in his mind. He suddenly sat up.

"Draco, sit do-"

"I remember! Did Kingsley get my memories? Are they convicted to jail? For how long? Do you need me to fill out my statement? Have-" he stopped when Harry hung his head.

"Draco, they didn't need your memories. They didn't want them as you were unconscious and injured."

"Then..."

"I let them use mine." Draco let his confused mind run its course before asking a question.

"Are they in jail?" Harry nodded and upon seeing this, Draco sighed with relief. Another question, one that was bothering him since he woke up, made its way out of his throat. "Why did you stay?" He couldn't fathom why someone who he used to hate and who only worked with him now would stay by his side for so long. It didn't make sense to him. Harry had no reason to stay for him, there was no need for him to be here. It wasn't like Harry was the only one that could save him. That's what the Healers were for.

"Draco you're my partner. It's my fault you were landed here, I didn't pay enough attention to your predicament. I'm sorry."

"And you felt the need to sit on an uncomfortable chair when you could have been at home? Or staying late at work?"

"Draco, I haven't left this chair since I got here." He looked up with bright green eyes, misted over with unshed tears. They pierced holes into Draco's soul, burning the pain and relief into his mind forever. In that moment, Draco felt like he was just permanently branded.

"But surely you must have...to eat or shower..."

"Basic survival spells. You learned them yourself. Nutrition spells to keep you going until you find real food, cleaning spells, sleeping spells so you feel rested until you can sleep. I never left this chair."

"But...why?"

"Because I was worried about you. Now get some sleep."

"No. I've been sleeping for the past three weeks. YOU sleep, or so help me Merlin I will punch you so hard your hair will fall out. Now find a bed and sleep. I'm fine." Draco was panting, the effort of sitting up and all his emotions and their strength being almost too much for his abused body. He slumped after his mini tirade.

"Draco!" Strong arms wrapped around his middle, catching him before he could fall. They then placed him gently back down on the pillows and began to pull away.

Not wanting the warmth to go away, Draco clung to a finger as tight as his feeble strength would let him and gently tugged. It got the 'lay-down-or-I-kill-you-later' point across to the brunet and he felt the bed dip next to him.

The last thing he remembered was pain.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry was ushered aside as a group of Healers came rushing in when the distress spells went off. He could see the look of pain on Draco's face until he was administered a pain potion.<p>

"Mr. Potter, sit down. I must remind you that this is a hospital not the site of a murder." He hadn't even realized he was poised to hex someone into oblivion. He was beyond confused. And maybe he wouldn't be so confused if he wasn't livid at Draco's pain and even more mad at the reason for it. He was on the verge of realizing he actually cared for his partner. He never cared for his partners as a general rule.

He found that this man had made him break a lot of personal rules lately.

He watched, utterly helpless, as flashes of different colored lights lit up the blond hair of the unconscious man. He began to cry for the second time since he was one and his aunt's scream woke him up.

After what seemed forever, but was actually an hour, Harry pulled himself together so he could understand what the Healers were trying to communicate to him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy was attacked by several spells combined, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well I can tell you what's going on with him now since I know what spells were combined based on previous tests.

"Mr. Malfoy was hit by a powerful Dark spell, that was never intended to be used in the first place. What it does is it makes any male produce woman's organs and one egg. Being that he also keeps his male gentile, he basically fertilized his own baby inside of his body.

"The intense pain is caused from the fact that babies aren't naturally meant to be made like this. He will die, along with the baby, within the next week if someone else doesn't manage to...refertilize the egg his body made. Since babies aren't made with spells of this nature, his body is rejecting it while his magic tries to save it. His body will literally kill itself unless someone were to either donate sperm or actually commit the act with him. I thought you should know as you clearly care about his well-being."

Harry was struck dumb. Draco, Draco Malfoy, his partner, _Draco Malfoy_, was pregnant. Pregnant and dying.

He sat down, unable to comprehend what he just learned.

"Shit..."

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Um..." He looked pointedly at the Healers and they left quickly. He waited until they were out of earshot and closed the door.

"Harry...please what's wrong with me, really?"

"I...Draco you...oh bugger. Look, lay down. You'll stress yourself more if you don't." He laid down. "Okay here's the thing..." And so the truth came out. When Harry was done explaining, he looked up from his shoes, which had become objects of extreme interest during his explanation. He did a double take on the current bedridden man.

He expected to see outrage, shock, disgust, upset, hurt, betrayal, anything like that. Instead he saw a moment of shock and then...happiness. Like that deep-inside straight-from-the-heart-and-soul happiness. Happiness and love mixed in so they were one and the same emotion. Harry felt intruding and a little more than slightly confused.

"So I'm...pregnant? As in, I have a baby in me?" Harry nodded. "My God..."

"I can understand if you would like to yell..." And yelling is exactly what he did.

"EEEEEEEE! HARRY I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY! I'M A DAD! EEEE!" Before Harry could do anything Draco had pulled him up and was jumping up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Draco. DRACO!" But he was too late in warning the other man of the dangers of what he was doing. The blond bent over, gasping in pain. Harry picked him up and placed him back down onto the bed, making sure he was in a comfortable position.

When the pain receded, Harry shook his head at him.

"Well, I did try to warn you."

"Warn me about...?"

"Well since this baby has one hundred percent your DNA, it's not a natural child. Please don't rip me now, and let me finish." Harry held his hand up, knowing full well that if he didn't get his point across all at once he'd have hell to pay with one angry mother. He'd rather poke a sleeping dragon in the eye with a spear.

"Anyway, it's not natural. And until it IS natural, it will continue to basically suck the life out of you. You'll both perish." He saw the panicked look on Draco's face and hurried into his next point. "Draco, you need someone to...donate?...their DNA and to share this child with you. Like, within the next seven days. That's the only way you and this child are going to survive." Draco's face was blank.

"So...I have to have sex?" Harry nodded. "But who would be insane enough to have a child with another man? Actually, who would do it without taking advantage of me and then ditching...?" Harry just sat there, completely at a loss.

"I don't know Draco. But trust me, you this isn't going to be easy. And if you do find a donor that ditches you, I won't. I'll be there if only to make sure you get some sleep, because I know how tired you'll get. I went through this entire system with both Hermione and Ginny. It wasn't easy on them."

Draco seemed completely oblivious to Harry, and just stared at the wall vacantly.

"Draco?" After the seventh or eighth time Harry called his name, he finally looked from the wall to Harry. The same expression remained, but he took it as a 'I'm listening' gesture. "I'm going to take a shower while you process this okay? It'd be nice to feel hot water instead of a spell for once." Draco nodded and looked back at the wall.

Harry walked into the bathroom and quickly stripped and stepped into the hot stream. He liked his water so hot it was almost scalding, and was pleased to read a sign that declared all water will charm itself to stay the temperature you set it to. He relaxed against the shower wall, and let out a huge sigh.

All-in-all he took the pregnancy news better than Ginny did. She had cried, thrown things and hexed every surface in sight. She wasn't happy, but Draco was. Well that was a plus, in his eyes. Less carnage would have to be cleaned up if Draco was happy in the beginning.

He wondered at who Draco would want to be the second father, who he would trust enough not to leave him and the baby, whom he clearly adored even though he could die because of it. Obviously he never pegged him as a father type of guy, but after seeing the look on his face at the mere prospect at having a child would be enough for even Tom Riddle to admit he was wrong. Appearances went a really long way with the Malfoy family then.

He wondered what the situation would be like if it were in reverse. He had always considered having kids, but always dismissed the idea, content at being the godfather of Ginny's girl, Tonks and Hermione's two boys and Hermione's surprise child. He wasn't sure he could godfather three kids with one on the way and actually father his own. He just wasn't sure it was possible but...

But if the situation were thrust upon him, there was no doubt in his mind that he would immediately try and find someone to stay with him and the baby. He would've done anything-even use his fame.

But if he were in Draco's position, and Draco in his, then wouldn't he have to consider his partner? Yes he supposed, but what would happen? Would Draco actually be patient enough to stick with him if he was abandoned?

Harry stopped his train of thought right there. He was NOT in Draco's position and vice versa. So there was no need considering it. The real question was would he be patient enough to stay with Draco if he was abandoned?

Immediately he knew the answer was yes, and smiled at the thought. How Draco Malfoy was able to entwine himself into Harry's life in school and out was a mystery to him.

He washed himself down, and feeling considerably cleaner than before, he dried himself off and dressed in his clothes someone had washed for him.

Silence was the only thing he could make out when he tried listening through the door. Slightly panicking, he turned in frantic circles looking for his wand until he realized the bathroom was silenced. He suppose that made sense, as it was a hospital. Patients wanted privacy and the Healers would be damned if their patients couldn't take a shower without everyone knowing that.

He laughed at his foolishness and opened the door a crack.

Draco was sitting in bed, just the way Harry had left him when he went to take his shower. He watched silently as Draco laid down slowly, resting his head on a heap of crisp, white pillows.

Draco sighed and rested a hand on his stomach, the way Harry had watched Hermione do so many other times when she's pregnant. Harry thought it must be a mother thing, some form of ancient instincts taking over when they don't pay attention to what they're doing.

After a few minutes, just before Harry was going to make his presence known, Draco's hand started stroking lightly. A smile graced his lips and lit his entire countenance up from the inside-out. His eyes sparkled with happiness, and Harry heard him whispering to the baby in his stomach, but not clear enough to make out what he was saying exactly. He assumed it was a huge list of sweet nothings.

He smiled too. And before he could stop himself, he walked right out of the bathroom and placed a hand next to Draco's. He softly rubbed, in the same manner he had watched Draco do, and chuckled slightly.

"So Draco. Ready to throw away your figure and position in society for something so small you can't even see with a microscope yet?" Draco bristled.

"Why you terrible person! I will not lose my shape and I refuse to answer the second as I'm already dirt to society. I'm slightly offended. No, actually I'm really offended."

"I'm teasing Draco. So...you're willing to give it all up for a tiny ball of cells?"

"Yes." No doubt could be heard in his simple answer. He was going to do this and he was sure about his choice. He knew what he wanted from life.

"So, it's not about having an heir is it?" Draco looked affronted.

"I'm...You...that's not true. I've always wanted a little baby, not for an heir or the namesake. But for the simple joy of being loved and being able to love back without being judged. I want someone who will smile at me, who won't care about my past, and who I can take care of. And vice versa if the situation calls for it."

Harry got a nagging suspicion and had to voice his question. He did so before his nerves could settle in.

"You're not just talking about the baby are you?"

"No. I want a guy like that in my life too. Sometimes I can't always hold others up, and I've found that most women are too helpless for my liking. They always need someone to lean on. Newsflash: I need someone to lean on too." Harry nodded. This he could understand at least.

"So, have you thought about what you're going to do before it's too late to do anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." Harry cocked his head to the side in curiosity, not unsimilar to a bird listening for worms and bugs in the ground. "I believe that a friend of mine can help." Harry watched Draco carefully, analyzing his every emotion and movement, hoping that it would give him a clue as to who he was talking about. He finally gave in, silently admitting that he hadn't the foggiest clue who that person could be.

"Who?" Draco's eyes darkened in fear and uncertainty. "Come on, I won't make fun. And I won't say anything to them. Besides, I'm going to find out eventually." When he realized that he'd need to give the blond some blackmail material, he upped the ante. "If you tell me then I'll tell you a secret."

"Okay I'll tell you. But you first." Realizing it was the best offer he was going to get, he agreed.

"All right. The only reason I know I'm gay is because after the last battle and everything, Severus literally tackled me in the hallway. As in, I hit the floor and he fell on top of me. He was so emotional that I saved his life and I was so excited he lived that we ended up kissing." Before Draco could say anything, Harry continued. "You're turn."

Draco sat up and took Harry's hands in his own, looking down at them.

"Harry...Will you be the one?"


	20. Chapter 20

**This is Draco's side of what happened in chapter 20 WITH A BONUS AT THE END**

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Draco watched Harry disappear into the bathroom and sighed. He let his head hit the pillows and felt them fluff up around his hair, creating a light cushion that supported his head's weight. He watched the dust against the white ceiling while he thought.<p>

He was going to be a father...mother...whatever. He had his own child in him to love and cherish and pamper. He would be free to be a kind, open person to this baby, not fake a cold heart. He swore that he would make sure this baby had the most love any baby could handle.

But who would stick with him, to love his baby and him? His mind wandered. Blaise and Pansy were mad at him for working with the Ministry. Nott was a cruel bastard and got landed in jail a few months ago. Severus...well that was just weird. Severus was his godfather and old enough to be his actual father and then some. He didn't really have anyone else in his life...

Unless...

Harry did say that he'd be there no matter what. And obviously with the Weasley family and their productiveness with kids he was used to it...or at least exposed to it frequently. He supposed that being the godfather of several kids had to be better than nothing.

And he knew Draco. As much as he hated to admit it, the man knew how to get to him, how to get the intended reaction that he wanted. It was like he had read Draco and memorized him like a book-what he could get to anyway.

Draco had seen Harry surprised before, but nothing could prepare him for the brief look of shock when Draco had expressed his glee for being pregnant. Obviously he thought that Draco would be upset, at the very least. And with the side of him that Harry had seen, he guessed he shouldn't be surprised at his shock. He gazed at the wall contemplating his options.

If he asked someone else then he risked his baby finding out later and being mad at him for lying all their childhood. But then he wouldn't have to ask his partner, and formal archenemy, and the Savior of the Wizarding World for sex. He'd only have to ask for help raising his child.

But if he asked...then they'd have both parents around and Draco wouldn't need to worry about lying. He could get eternal love from his child. The only problem with that plan is that he didn't want to force someone to agree to it.

If he asked Harry, then he'd be causing him confusion and doubt. But if he did say yes, it would probably only be because of Harry's 'Hero Complex' and Draco didn't want anyone to feel obligated to do this for him. That was the last thing he needed. Pity and Draco Malfoy just didn't mix.

He had to make a decision within seven days. Well, six in Draco's mind. A Malfoy is nothing if not punctual, and when it came to his child's life, early was on time. And the sooner the better.

Now the only question left was: did he ask Harry or not?

Draco cared for the brunet-that's why nothing really ever came out of their fights in school except a few detentions. And the thing with the dementors? He did that because he thought Harry had been exaggerating with his Patronus abilities. He was a child and children don't think about the consequences. But he'd just been so good at getting under Draco's skin...

Had Draco never made fun of him or tormented him, the answer would be obvious. Ask Harry to be the second father. That as it may, he was still stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Because he HAD done all those mean things to him and he HAD acted without thinking. Now he was screwed. Hopefully literally, but he'd never admit that out loud.

The man was good looking. His hair made him look like he just rolled out of bed after a night of hot sex, and his eyes had darkened a shade, only to add to that 'bedroom sex god' look. Muscles were hidden by a thin layer of skin and cloths, but were blatantly obvious when he did something, anything really.

But back to his dilemma. Did he dare ask? He supposed there couldn't be any harm in asking...and besides, if he said yes then Draco's baby would have a father who would say with them. A father that would love and cherish the child just like Draco planned on doing. He put his hand on his stomach and gently rubbed the reason for his happiness, and the object of his love.

He imagined what it could be like. Harry would be there for him, and when the baby came he'd ignore every spiteful word out of his mouth because he'd know it was just the pain talking. He imagined that he would stay home and help around the house, just because he could.

And he surprised himself by wanting that with Harry Potter.

He looked up when he felt Harry's hand next to his own, into the jade eyes.

"So Draco. Ready to throw away your figure and position in society for something so small you can't even see with a microscope yet?" Draco bristled, angry that he could assume Draco wouldn't be anything but ecstatic he was with child.

"Why you terrible person! I will not lose my shape and I refuse to answer the second as I'm already dirt to society. I'm slightly offended. No, actually I'm really offended."

"I'm teasing Draco. So...you're willing to give it all up for a tiny ball of cells?"

"Yes." Draco was slightly proud of himself when he didn't hesitate.

"So, it's not about having an heir is it?"

"I'm...You...that's not true. I've always wanted a little baby, not for an heir or the namesake. But for the simple joy of being loved and being able to love back without being judged. I want someone who will smile at me, who won't care about my past, and who I can take care of. And vice versa if the situation calls for it." Draco noticed a slight flick of comprehension and understanding in those green eyes.

"You're not just talking about the baby are you?"

"No. I want a guy like that in my life too. Sometimes I can't always hold others up, and I've found that most women are too helpless for my liking. They always need someone to lean on. Newsflash: I need someone to lean on too." Harry nodded.

"So, have you thought about what you're going to do before it's too late to do anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." Harry cocked his head to the side, not unsimilar to a bird listening for worms and bugs in the ground. "I believe that a friend of mine can help." He thought he saw a flicker of hurt in Harry's eyes and he made his choice. He just wasn't sure when he'd act on it.

"Who?" Fear and uncertainty suddenly washed through him. How was he supposed to do this when he could be rejected yet again? "Come on, I won't make fun. And I won't say anything to them. Besides, I'm going to find out eventually. If you tell me then I'll tell you a secret." Draco's curiosity won out.

"Okay I'll tell you. But you first."

"All right. The only reason I know I'm gay is because after the last battle and everything, Severus literally tackled me in the hallway. As in, I hit the floor and he fell on top of me. He was so emotional that I saved his life and I was so excited he lived that we ended up kissing." Before Draco could say anything, Harry continued. "Your turn."

Draco sat up and took Harry's hands in his own, looking down at them.

"Harry...Will you be the one?" Fear of rejection suddenly hit him like a tidal wave until Harry said something the blond thought he'd never say.

"I...Give me a minute to think. Okay? An hour, tops." Draco looked up, hope shinning in his eyes and nodded, still in complete shock-so much so that he had no idea what to even think.

Harry Potter was going to think about having a baby with him, Draco Malfoy.


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry got up and left the room for the first time since he had entered, wandering up to the tea room while he tried processing what Draco has asked him not five minutes before.<p>

Harry had thought about having a family, of course, but when he came to terms with being gay he had resigned himself to never having the luxury of kids that were his. Draco's predicament had sparked a hope inside of him, but he had logic and wisdom on his side. He had to think this through.

He could deny Draco and have him try to find someone else and then see if he could manage that. But if he denied him, then he would never have a child to call his own. And if Draco couldn't find someone else soon enough then he would die, taking the child with him. Harry couldn't let that happen. Not at all.

He got a cup of Brazilian coffee knowing that he needed something stronger than tea. He knew what his answer would be, and he wasn't sure it was the right decision, but he thought it was the better option.

Giving the answer would be a little awkward though.

He wasn't a hundred percent that anything would work out in his favor, but hey. He figured that Harry Potter didn't do anything halfway and he wasn't going to let a childhood feud get in his way of having a family. He might even grow to like the git more than he already did. They had trained together and had taken out two of the most dangerous people out there after Voldemort's death.

He almost choked on his coffee when he realized that he actually cared for the blond more than even Sirius made him realize.

He figured it was just a friendship, tentative as it was, and nonsexual. But...hadn't he caught himself admiring the way his muscles strained when he was doing push ups? Hadn't he thought on more than one occasion that Draco Malfoy was maybe, just maybe, a sexy beast?

Wait, _sexy beast?_ He meant to think that he was cute. Didn't he?

A little voice told him that he didn't and that he had a major crush on the man.

But what would he do about it? He couldn't really tell him, he'd get his head bitten off by one angry Slytherin. Harry wasn't so sure that he wanted that. He rather liked his head on his shoulders.

So what was he to do about his not-so-tiny crush? He could just let things play out and see where everything takes them, but that wouldn't be his style. Normally Harry would just go for it. But normally Harry wasn't interested for people who hated him for years on end. So waiting seemed the best option at the moment.

Slowly, he stood up and put his money on the table to pay for his coffee and walked out. He took his time getting back to Draco's room, wanting to put off the inevitable conversation that he knew was coming.

Approaching the door, he sighed. He wasn't too sure he wanted to walk through, he supposed he could just walk away. But Harry was too noble for that. So throwing away all of his self-preservation and remaining pride, he opened the door just enough to get inside and quickly shut it again.

Draco was lying on the bed reading a book Harry had conjured while he was waiting and had never finished.

He just didn't understand Shakespeare's wording very well.

An he was doing that weird tummy-rubbing thing again. Harry figured it was just an unconscious gesture that anyone having a baby would do.

"Draco?" He looked up immediately, not bothering to mark his place. "I...I'll do it."


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Draco had looked around when Harry left, looking for something to do. His eyes spotted a book, and he picked it up, fully intending to read it. He had recognized the cover and knew it was Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. He just adored the Friar because he never actually lied. Clearly Shakespeare went to Hogwarts and knew about the House qualities.<p>

He saw Harry standing there, looking slightly awkward and out-of-place, kind of like a lost puppy. He looked back at the book, trying to hide the hope he knew was shinning in his eyes, since he figured that the brunet hadn't been able to make up his mind in that short a time.

"Draco?" He looked up immediately, not worrying about the hope that drained from his face, quickly becoming concern when he was met by a worried expression. "I...I'll do it." Draco's mouth gaped; he hadn't expected him to accept, no matter how much the blond had wanted him to.

The fact that he had everything he could ever want right there, his eyes started to tear up. Not being able to cry was one of his strong suits and apparently once he started, he couldn't stop.

Tears coursed down his cheeks, and he didn't even bother trying to make them desist. Harry reached over and dried his face, wiping the liquid away softly. He looked up timidly, worried Harry would change his mind after that little display of affection. Which posed several questions to Draco.

Did Harry care for him? Obviously he cared as he stayed by his side while he was in the hospital. And that's another thing. He knew friends and even business partners sometimes visited people in the hospital...but they never usually stayed the entire time like Harry did. It shocked him and made him wonder if Harry didn't just consider him a coworker. If Harry liked him, fancied him.

He quickly decided he needed to stop thinking.

That was only accentuated by the sudden proximity of the brunet, and his eyes widened. The other man stayed like that, considering what to do, savoring the moment. Draco just wanted him to let the Gryffindor side out, but unfortunately, before he did, a Healer walked in.

"All right Mr. Malfoy, you're free to go. Come back in a month." He muttered something that Draco would have sworn was along the lines of 'if you make it that long..."

"Excuse me, what exactly do you mean by that?" Harry looked perplexed and livid all at the same time.

"I mean, he needs to come back in a month."

"No, about him possibly not making it that long. What aren't you telling us?" The Healer sighed.

"I mean that the magical community won't take kindly to their Savior having a baby with another man. Being gay is widely accepted, but they expect you to marry a beautiful woman and have ten kids in a cookie-cutter house with a gnome infestation." He walked out. "Just try to stay out of public places while he's pregnant, okay?"

They quickly agreed and Draco put his head in his hands.

"Draco?" The soft voice practically begged for Draco to lift his head up, and he did. Harry was closer than he originally thought, and he was caught in pools of green, flecked with gold. "Draco, why are you upset?" He felt a tear fall.

"You...I'm not meant to have any other relationship with you other than one of hate. We're not supposed to have sex or like each other or work together or get along or train together or anything! That's not what's supposed to happen.

"You're supposed to find a beautiful, spirit-filled woman with big boobs and hips that'll give you five kids. I'm supposed to find some brainless, rich girl who doesn't know up from down and go to balls and parties. I'm supposed to be perfectly in control and you're supposed to be the one everyone looks to."

"Draco."

"I mean, I can't be with the Savior of the Wizarding World. That's not right, two opposite sides of a major war cannot work together! I mean, this isn't right to everyone else. They don't see you everyday they don't understand why makes you mad and what can cheer you up. They don't see anything that's good."

"Draco."

"And that's another thing! This feels right, being in your life and not punching you or ripping on your friends. It feels right to be around you and to run with you and having you make me memorize a bunch of spells that seem to have no purpose when I learn them. It feels right, all of this. And, of course,-"

"Draco?" He realizes that Harry was trying to get his attention and stopped in his ranting. He was losing steam anyway.

"Hm?"

"I know what you mean. I know it feels right. I know because I feel the same way.

"I know what the people want, but I also know that I will never find myself a woman. I'm gay, that's kind of hard to do when I'm just not interested. And you don't want a dull, brainless girl. I know you well enough to know that you want someone you can banter with." Draco's eyes went wide.

"How'd you know?"

"Easy. I pay attention, more than it seems anyway. I know more than you think.

"But anyway, I don't care. I gave up trying to please people. It just doesn't work. So I stopped caring about what was expected of me. Therefore, to me what feels right is what is going to be, if I have any say. And this feels right. Now stop crying, there's nothing to be upset about. You did what you had to do to survive and I forgive you."

Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard Harry say to him. Did that mean that he wanted a relationship? Or just friendship? Did he just want to be around him because having a baby felt right, or because being with him felt right?

He was so confused; he was not used to being out of the loop with anything. Especially with how people feel and work. Harry was just different and he liked challenges. They interested him.

Apparently his confusion showed.

"I...I want to see where this can take us. I think that we could make this work even if it's not the best circumstance. Can we just...Let things play out? I mean, after can we just be friends? And then let it go from there?" Draco nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay." With that, Harry took his hand and he felt the familiar pull of apparation.

He landed on a bed and looked around, recognizing his garden around him, with the smell of fresh flowers and life around him. He looked at Harry, and smiled just before Harry kissed him.


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry kissed Draco after apparating them to the garden Draco had shown him, conjuring a bed underneath him before he landed on the ground. His taste reminded him of lilacs and lilies, with just enough of a minty edge to take away slightly from the heady taste. Draco had stiffened when he pressed their lips together, but after only a moment's hesitation, he pressed back.<p>

Harry quickly concluded that the hesitation was from surprise and dragged his tongue across his bottom lip, elating when the blond opened up without any hesitation whatsoever. They stayed like that for several minutes, leisurely mapping out the unfamiliar terrain slowly. Only after Harry had again retained control, he let his hands roam from the silky hair down his neck, making the other man shiver and lean into him. He kept going, over his shoulders, and down his arms to his hands. He twined their finger together and lifted them up, gently pushing back making Draco lie down. He went willingly, but Harry saw a flash of worry spark through his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He hovered over him, hoping to kiss him senseless after he reveals his worry, to kiss the pain away. He figured that as long as he has the chance, he might as well use it.

"Nothing..." Harry gave him a pointed look. "Okay, I'm just...I'm nervous. I've never...Even though people say that I've...I'm not..."

"You've never had sex before?" Draco shook his head. "It's okay. I didn't until a year ago and I was drunk so I don't remember. Therefore I don't think it counts. I'll be careful." He trailed his knuckles across his cheek, attempting to reassure him with his touch as well as his words. It seemed to work, if the way he leaned into the touch was any indicator.

This time Draco instigated the kiss, and Harry's heart soared. He was finally getting the chance he wanted and he wasn't about to botch it up. He returned the kiss eagerly and hovered over him so his weight was supported by his arms. Draco wormed his hands out of Harry's and wrapped around his waist, gently tugging, sending a silent plea for him to lay down on him.

"I can't. The baby, remember?" He looked put-out but nodded anyway. Harry gently kissed his way down his neck, leaving little marks here and there. Draco pulled at Harry's clothes and they both chuckled when he pouted at the cloth for not coming off fast enough. Deciding to help everybody out, they undressed themselves down to their boxers and laid back down next to each other after walking inside to Draco's bed. Harry moved a strand of hair away from Draco's eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" Draco took his hand in both of his and kissed it before giving his answer.

"If this is any indicator, then what do you think?" Harry watched as Draco led his hand down to his crotch and pressed his hand into the hardness. Harry rubbed gently, teasing him. He watched as Draco pressed his head back into the pillow, biting his lower lip.

"Don't bite your lip. I want to hear you moan in pleasure not groan in pain because you bit through your lip. They're too pretty for that." The other man immediately stopped and looked up at Harry, pleading with his eyes.

"Please...Do something. Anything. Just don't tease me like this." Harry realized that the man actually wanted this, actually wanted him and wasn't doing this all for the baby inside him. Harry smiled and took pity on him. He turned Draco over and kissed featherlight kisses down his back, making random patterns across the expanse of marble-colored skin. He got down to his lower back and took his time, working the other man into a frenzy.

"Harry...Please..."

"Patience dear. Patience." He gently opened Draco up and licked the pink pucker he found there after flinging the boxers elsewhere. He shuddered underneath him and Harry licked harder, loving the heady taste and the reactions he was pulling out of him. He tired of just licking and pointed his tongue, pressing it against his opening and waited. He tensed, but slowly relaxed, turning into putty in Harry's hands. He loved it.

He slowly fucked him with his tongue and after the shock of what he was doing wore off, Draco started moaning and grinding against his face. Apparently he liked it. He pulled away, much to Draco's disappointment and cast a preparation spell on Draco and himself. The blond stiffened, not expecting the strange sensations that it caused.

Harry bent down and kissed his lower back, a gesture that everything was okay. Harry was pleased to note that he relaxed without a word on his part. His first finger pressed against the pucker, and he waited, letting Draco know what was happening so he didn't panic. When he pressed back a little, Harry took that as his sign to start. He pressed it into the tight heat, and paused letting Draco relax around him. When he did, Harry moved his finger, searching the heat for his prostate and came up empty.

When Draco insistently ground against him, he added another finger and both men froze. Harry waited for Draco to sign that it was okay and when he hesitantly moved his hips, Harry's fingers rubbed against his prostate, making Draco scream in pleasure. Harry smiled and stretched him to add another finger and pretty soon Draco was fucking himself on Harry's fingers. He pulled them out and turned the man over, wanting to see his face throughout the rest of what was to come. Draco's eyes were clouded with lust and his breath was shallow.

Harry kissed him as he pressed in gently, stopping when just his head was in. Draco's face showed pain, but he soon relaxed when Harry pressed kisses across his face. They continued like this until, inch by inch, Harry was finally sheathed in the tight heat.

"Mmmm..move." Harry looked into his eyes and saw no hesitation or doubt whatsoever. "Hurry up and move, that felt good when you shifted your weight. Now so help me, move or I'll murder you in your sleep!" Harry was only too happy to comply. He pushed and pulled in and out at a slow pace, determined to keep from fucking the man under him. The only thing that could solidify his feelings into actions was the baby he was going to share with Draco. He didn't ever want a baby that was the product of a fuck, but a product of making love to someone.

He was bound and determined to show this man that he cared about the both of them. Draco would be the most spoiled pregnant person that ever lived. Harry would make sure of it personally. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as he kept his steady pace, trying extremely hard not to speed up or finish too early. He wanted Draco to finish first.

When he kissed the man in question, he took his time to map out every little detail possible. After that, he nibbled on his lower lip, and felt his constricting around him as he screamed Harry's name. Harry started to orgasm just after Draco had, driven on by the constricting muscles around him and the eroticness of his scream. He pulled out before it would hurt him and cast a quick cleaning charm before pulling the blankets up around them both. He pulled the blond to him, holding him when his face contorted in pain.

"Draco?" The pained look went away as quickly as it came.

"I'm fine. It's just the DNA changing in the baby, it took me by surprise that's all." Harry nodded and pulled him in closer. They fell asleep holding onto one another with smiles on their faces and one hand each on Draco's stomach.


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Draco woke up to a gentle rubbing on his stomach and opened his eyes to one of the most wonderful sights he had ever seen.<p>

Harry was rubbing his stomach in circular motions lovingly, caressing him and his baby-their baby. He had moved so his head was on Draco's thighs, facing him. His eyes were still closed, making the man appear asleep. And by the deep, even breathing, he was.

Draco just laid there, running his fingers through Harry's hair until he saw the tear fall.

He wasn't expecting that, but what really caught him off guard was that once one fell many more fell in quick succession, seeming to fly down his face.

"Harry? Harry, wake up." The brunet opened his eyes and stared at Draco for a good five minutes before taking a calming breath.

"Sorry. Bad dream." Draco watched as he got up to leave. "Don't worry, I'll be back after I take care of some paperwork at the Ministry. It'll only take me a few minutes. I'll bring breakfast back." He left, leaving Draco to wonder exactly what had just happened to make the other just up and leave after crying in his sleep.

He should ask about that later.

When he finally managed to get into his giant tub filled to the brim with bubbles and warm water, he felt a clench in his stomach and quickly hurried out again. After making sure he was clear of the rim, he ran towards the toilet to let out everything his body decided it could expel.

He sat up when the ringing in his ears went away, and jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Draco?" He answered. "I have breakfast. Do you want any?" He replied with the affirmative and told him to come in once he was comfortably situated in his bath once more.

"Here. I know you like fruits, so I bought a bunch for you."

They stayed there until Draco wanted to get out and spent the rest of the day talking about nonessentials and playing chess. After dinner, then Draco decided the time came for more, deeper, information.

"Harry, what paperwork needed to be done this morning?"

"Um...I resigned. And I turned in your maternity leave information." Draco watched him shrug and smirked.

"Well, do you plan on staying with us?" He nodded. "Then you march your arse right back in there and fill out a resignation form."

"No, I won't. You get ten months of pay for sitting on your behind and shopping. And if you go back you only have to do a desk job and you pick your hours as long as you hit thirty hours for every seven days. It's easier this way. So you get ten months off with pay and then work one month behind a desk and take a two year leave-of-absence with pay. Then you can quit."

To say that Draco was shocked was an understatement. Who knew that Harry would have the guts to even consider telling others how to cheat the system for money. Hell, who knew he'd actually think about the best ways to cheat the government out of money.

"Why is the Golden Hero telling me how to cheat the government out of money?"

"Well, they basically took your money in the first place. So really, you're just working to get your own money back and to me that isn't fair. So, this is the easiest and fairest way to get it all back. Besides, a leave-of-absence lets you still go out and find other jobs so theoretically, you could be pulling in a fair few paychecks. If you want, of course."

Again, the blond was astounded. That not only made sense, but appeased both men and his boss.

"How'd you figure out how to cheat the system though?"

"Mudungs may have smelled like shit, but he sure knew how to get his money's worth." Now that actually made more sense to him than anything. But why was he so determined to help him? And what made him cry?

"Why the needing-to-help feelings Harry?"

"Because I care and because I don't want either of you two hurt in any way possible." Draco nodded, and let his Slytherin side out for a moment.

"So, why were you crying this morning?" He stiffened. "I mean, if you don't want me to be hurt in any way I assume that means emotionally and mentally too. And it hurts me emotionally to know I can't help unless you let me in. And it hurts me mentally too because then I have to think of ways to get you to open up."

Harry sighed, looking resigned and empty.

"Fine. Just promise me that you won't change your opinion of me once I tell you. Not even Ron and Hermione know. Consider it a debt repaid." Draco shuddered. It must have been bad to know that Harry wanted him to not change his opinion of the other boy so much he'd call on the incident when he'd rescued him from breaking his neck in Charms. He nodded, showing his agreement.

"You know my life in Little Whinging wasn't all that great right? Well...it was worse than the rumors.

"They starved me. It wasn't just one meal a day it was one meal every few days. If stale bread and a piece of cheese count as a meal. They locked me in the storage room under the stairs until I was eleven. Then they moved me to a spare bedroom under the threat of Hagrid for a month. They then decided that under the kitchen sink would teach me a nice lesson. I've been stuck under the sink since I was twelve.

"They used to get by with insulting me and making me do chores and letting their son chase me around. Then I turned nine and Vernon started punching me. Around ten, Petunia started in on it, but she only threw things and slapped me.

"When I was fourteen, Petunia had sent Dudley to a friend's house for the week while Vernon was at a business meeting in America. She raped me.

"When Vernon came back, she told him how wonderful it was to play with me. He thought she meant like you would play chess or a card game with someone and came up to the spare bedroom where she kept me and found me tied to the bed.

"He never questioned their 'playtime' with me again." Draco was horrified. He wanted Harry to stop, and yet he just couldn't help but want to know more. "They did that ever since. One would abuse me while the other would rape me. They tried to get Dudley in on it, but he always said he'd rather play video games.

"I was crying because I don't want to be anything like them. I don't want this child to have to see the horrors of the world like I've seen them. The news is one thing, gossip is one thing. But experience? That's an entirely different realm of unthinkable things. I can't let that happen, and in my dream...In my dream it was just like it was with Vernon and his time raping me, abusing me. But in his place, I was there and in my place was...an empty spot that I knew was supposed to harbor our child."

Draco watches as he broke down and opened his arms. Harry crawled to him gratefully, and buried his face in his neck and his hands clenched the front of his shirt. Draco swore over and over again that it wouldn't happen.

"Draco?" Harry had finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Yes?"

"If...If I ever...Ever do anything...Even under the Imperious curse...I want you to kill me. Before I can inflict that kind of fear and pain on someone. Okay?" Draco sat there, shocked.

"I...Harry that's...I'll do anything in my power before then. But if push comes to shove...I guess I have to honor your wishes."

After saying that, Draco felt like he just signed his own heart away. But he knew without a single doubt that he made the right choice. Besides: Harry would never have the heart to do that-even under a spell's influence.

And, after all, Draco was a Malfoy. They always made sure they were right in the end. And he was certain he'd never have to kill Harry Potter.


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>It had been four months since Harry had opened up to Draco. Three months of the relentless puking and odd cravings and slight mood swings. And as far as he knew, cravings weren't supposed to start until the fourth or fifth month. He was just overworking his mind.<p>

That was always the conclusion he drew. Of course, Harry thought he was overworking himself, too. Now that Draco was pregnant and the brunet didn't have to work, he actually had time to sit down and think. He had the time to think about the curse he endured that promoted the growth of his baby.

He really had to remember that spell. Lots of people could use it. Of course, Healers would need to be taught and specialized, but in the end, so many more couples, fertile or non, could have families. He looked forward to that day. Of course, that day wouldn't come until he could remember what the man had said and done. Which wasn't likely as he was beginning to find it harder and harder to remember the events in the first place due to hitting his head as hard as he did. He had little hope for it, and told Harry as much.

"Well, at least you tried. Don't hurt yourself thinking about it if you can't recall it. Now how about a game of chess?" Draco knew Harry was hiding something, he just didn't know what.

Well, he always said he hated surprises, but deep down he actually loved them. He just couldn't wait to see what Harry was planning. For planning Harry was. It became apparent in November when he had left for Diagon Alley, under the cover of Christmas presents.

Draco sighed, listening to his pitiful excuses of why he took multiple trips to wizarding towns across the globe. He even went to Russia for Merlin's sakes! But, he knew he was honestly trying and it couldn't be anything bad since Harry was telling him where he was going. Hell, he even took one of Draco's house elves with him whenever he left the house so Draco knew what towns he was going to and to prove he wasn't being unfaithful to him and the baby.

Christmas came around without much change, other than the cravings and morning sickness were gone. His mood swings stopped too, and for that he was grateful.

Christmas Eve's Eve found the two men sitting side-by-side by the hearth where the fire Harry had made (the muggle way) crackled and popped cheerfully. Draco was leaning on Harry lightly, with his arm around Draco's not-so-small waist, hand rubbing soothing circles into him.

"Harry? What are we doing tomorrow? It is Christmas Eve tomorrow and all."

"I was planning on spending the day cleaning. Why?" Draco shrugged. He didn't mind much, and had given Harry the choice to pick what they did. He especially made sure that Harry didn't feel pressured. That was a task, but apparently unnecessary as he still wanted to stay home. They remained there for quite awhile before Harry spoke, a nervous and worried edge to his voice.

"Draco?"

"Harry?"

"Um...Are you happy?"

"Of course." He was taken aback. Why wouldn't he be happy? He was having a baby and living with one of the hottest men alive. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean...With me? Are you happy with me?"

"I am. Very much so." To prove his point, he snuggled in closer to the brunet and pressed his face into Harry's neck. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"I...Well I...I just figured that maybe since you were having a baby you'd be upset. I mean, it's going to be hard for you to find a husband isn't it?" As Draco could tell he was extremely nervous, he took pity on him and interrupted his fast-approaching monologue.

"Look, it would've been hard in the first place just because of my name. And if any guy thinks that he can so much as take me on a date, then he needs to know that he either has to accept me for me, which now includes our baby, or he can leave before daddy kicks his sorry ass out the door." Draco wondered who gave him a boldness potion before dinner. He normally would never have had the boldness to call Harry 'Daddy'. He smiled before he could take it back.

"I like the sound of that," Harry snickered.


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>The next day was, indeed, filled with Harry cleaning like a madman. Draco, not wanting to sit around all day, decided to cook.<p>

That night after dinner, the two men sat on the couch, Harry leaning against the couch arm, and Draco leaning into him like a giant pillow.

"Draco?" He looked up, wondering what could possibly be on his mind this night after the one before.

"Yes Harry?"

"I...Nevermind. It's stupid."

"No, tell me." He looked up, albeit at an awkward angle and noticed that he wasn't going to budge. "Please?" He seemed to give in at the small plea.

"I just...I guessed I just wondered what you planned on doing now. Where you planned to stay and if you even planned on dating although I don't know why I bothered asking. You have huge mansions across the globe and you never did seem like the type of person to trust someone enough to be in a relationship with them. It was just a stupid question, forget it." Draco thought for a moment.

Harry really did seem embarrassed, like he had assumed something other than what he mentioned. But Draco had no such plans.

"Look, the mansions are nice and all, but not when you live there all by yourself. Even with a child, I'll still be lonely in those places. I'd need someone else to be with me to actually appreciate what I have. And until then, I planned on staying with you. After all, you are allowed to help raise this soon-to-be hyperactive child. I can't do that by myself and I refuse to be the only one woken up at all hours of the night. You're stuck with us."

He seemed to visibly relax, and Draco leaned into him again an watched the fire crackle merrily.

Christmas day came along without a hitch in anyone's plans, and Draco looked at the heaps of presents near the long-dead coals.

"I thought you'd like breakfast first." The voice of his companion by the couch startled him out of his astonishment with the presents and he watched as Harry, shirtless Harry, stood up and directed him to the couch to eat. He ate everything that was put in front of him, much to the pleasure of the brunet next to him.

The presents all turned out to be books for Draco and cloths for the baby. Harry smiled as the blond excitedly looked back at him with warmth in his eyes.

As he opened the last one, a box with a few rattles in it, Harry got up and plucked a small box from the back of the tree.

"Happy Christmas." He handed Draco the box wrapped in a deep purple paper and tied with gold ribbon.

Draco opened the gift, much more carefully than he wanted to, and hesitated when he revealed a flat, rectangular, velvet box. He looked up into the eyes of the father of the life growing in him and gathered all the courage he had just to open the unoffending thing.

When he did, his heart practically stopped.

Inside resting on sapphire blue velvet was a necklace made of the finest white gold goblins could find. It reminded him a bit of the princesses muggle children always talked about, with the delicate threads of gold draping down and coming back up to connect with each other. Each place that the threads touched each other was adorned with the brightest, smoothest cut sapphires Draco had ever seen.

It was a piece of artwork that could rival the goblins.

When he looked up at Harry, he tried telling him it was beautiful, wonderful, that he loved it and that it was too much all at the same time.

"It's yours now. Don't think about giving it back, I gave it to you knowing full well the implications behind it." He reached out and took Draco's hand that wasn't occupied with the box. "I hope you'll accept." After saying a quick goodnight to the baby, he got up an left Draco sitting on the couch. Draco knew Harry wasn't going to be spending the night in a bed tonight. The look on his face said it all.

In an act of pure impulse, Draco put the necklace on and as soon as he let go of the clasp, a piece of silver parchment appeared in the unclosed box. He lifted it up to read it.

"Dearest Draco~

When I said I knew the implications of giving you the necklace, I realize I never told you. Well asked you, really. The necklace was made by the goblin Staklind. Perhaps you remember Binns mentioning him in class. He was the best crafter of goblin-made things from the beginning of time and through the present time. This happens to be his absolute piece, the last piece he ever finished and the first piece he started with. He spent almost a thousand years working on it to make it the masterpiece it is. When he finished, it was just before his death and right after a massive 'cleansing' of the goblin society.

He gave it to one of my grandfathers as payment for his protection and it's never been taken out of the Potter vault at Gringotts until now. All of my grandfathers waited for the perfect time to put it to use, but none found a pure reason to use it.

I suppose that since you're a pureblood, you understand what giving another such an expensive and precious gift means.

I hope you accept.

~Harry"

Draco dropped the letter in shock. Of course he knew what the implications were. He just couldn't believe it. Harry Potter, of all people, wanted to court him.

Him! Draco Malfoy! The boy who never stood up for himself against his parents. The teenager who always sought the people who were most likely to break him. And a fair few pretty much had. The man who couldn't say no to his father when he was asked to join in on the group who answered to only one master. He was disgusted by himself, and yet Harry Potter, the exact opposite of Draco, wanted to court him.

And not only courting. Traditional courting.

Draco hit the floor in a dead faint.


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry walked down the hallway to gather his wits and calm down. There really was no reason to be this nervous. Perhaps some nerves would have been normal, but this was ridiculous. He just couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Draco said no. He couldn't think it.<p>

Even if he was guaranteed that Draco would say yes, they still had a really good friendship. So he couldn't seem to wonder what would happen if it didn't work out. What would happen if he said no.

Would they stay friends? Would they continue to live together? Or would Draco leave him with the baby? Maybe he'd just kick Harry out. The thought was unthinkable to him at the moment. He just couldn't handle that right now.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Draco walk into his room wearing the necklace he had given him until he cleared his throat.

"Harry?" He jumped and turned to look at him.

"Oh, it's you. You startled me." A sparkle in the light brought his sight to Draco's neck, and his breath was taken away by the sight Draco made in the necklace. He was gorgeous. Absolutely nothing could compare to it, and only after he got over his mild shock at the beautiful display before him did he notice that Draco wearing it must have meant he accepted. Right?

As soon as that thought passed through his mind, he started to panic. Draco didn't want him, but he'd keep the necklace just to remind him what he was missing out on. He'd keep it on to ensure he'd always have it and then what he kicked Harry out, he'd sell it to give their child everything they could ever want.

The thoughts rampaging around in his skull were simply unthinkable. Being sure to keep his inward panicking to himself, he looked Draco in the eyes.

"Sorry, I got lost in my mind. It looks beautiful on you." Had he been paying attention to the look Draco had, he would have noticed his eyes soften from their normal hardness. As the case was, he didn't notice.

"Harry..." The blond walked to the bed where Harry was sitting and pulled him up and out to the living room. He sat him down on one side of the rather large window seat, he on the other, and took Harry's hand. "Look, I can tell you're probably worried about me saying no. And just to let you know...I would be too. But if I wasn't going to say yes, I would have given the necklace back to you. It's a family treasure to you and that, not the fact that it's gorgeous or goblin-made, is what holds it's value to you. I couldn't take that away from you without giving you something in return."

Not believing what his ears were telling his brain, Harry looked at the blond disbelievingly.

"Harry, don't give me that look. Say something, it's scaring me."

"I don't...Why are you telling me this? All I'm going to do is hinder you from finding someone you really do care about." He thought he saw a hurt look flash through his eyes, but he was probably mistaken. Malfoys were prided on having no emotions.

But, then again, he had been wrong about that earlier, hadn't he?

"Harry, I believe that I could be happy with you. And I certainly don't plan on being the only one affected by sleepless nights. Look, I think this could work. It'll take a lot of work after hating each other so thoroughly when we were young, but it's not impossible. Is your offer still open?" Harry, not knowing what else to do, nodded.

"I don't see why it would have ever ended."

"Good. But you skipped a part in your poking around. You have to ask in person." A feeling of dread raised itself to the surface. What if he was just planning on hurting him? But he put a quick stop to these thoughts. Draco had just spent a fair amount of time showing genuine emotions. He wasn't about to ruin that by letting his fears get the better of him.

"Draco Malfoy," he took his hands in his own and stared deep into his eyes. "Would you kindly make me the happiest man on earth by letting me court you?"

"Yes." Taking part in the traditions of an ancient, almost forgotten, ritual, Harry kissed the knuckles on each hand and bade him a good night. He then walked into his room and relished in his gleeful thoughts until sleep finally found him.

His dreams were a combination of blond hair and soft hands.

The next week was filled with gentle caresses and soft looks shared between the two during random times of the day. Shy looks were thrown at one another and smiles were traded often. All too soon, Harry realize he needed to ask Draco out on a date at some point, or they'd be stuck in the same spot for quite awhile.

"Draco?" He looked up, curious as to what he had to say. "Do you wanna go to dinner tomorrow?" Clearly taken aback, he quickly agreed and a smile graced his lips.

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to Luna's. She may have been a little airy in school, but she makes a mean meal." Pleased by the delighted look he got, he kissed Draco's hand and went to bed, as usual.

The next day Harry spent five hours calling Luna and making arrangements, trying to keep Draco from noticing his uncertainty, and picking an outfit to wear. Finally deciding on a dress shirt the color of pine needles and dress slacks, he forewent the tie and came out of his bathroom looking extremely cleaned-up. He had spent almost an hour trying to get his hair to cooperate with him. Now it only looked windswept instead of a war zone.

Casting one last smirk at his reflection, he knocked on Draco's bedroom door and gently took his arm to apparate to a park near Luna's Restaurant. They walked there hand-in-hand and shared a delicious meal. What it was, Harry would never be able to remember. He was too focused on memorizing every look that passed over Draco's face, memorizing what he did an didn't like.

A small part of Harry, the bitter part that hated happiness, the part of him he had to create to destroy Voldemort, was disgusted and saw the signs. Harry was hopelessly smitten with the blond man in front of him.

Harry just ignored it, like always.


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Draco walked to the park, arm-in-arm with Harry. Most of the Wizarding World knew that Harry had decide to court someone, but no one knew who. As they walked in companionable silence, Draco reminisced on that day.<p>

He had been at the table finishing his lunch when Harry had given him his Invisibility Cloak. He had said to wear it for the day while he gave an announcement to the paper. It was simple and to the point. That he'd be too busy courting someone to really be out and that they shouldn't worry if they didn't hear from him for quite awhile. He didn't take any questions-a brave and smart move in Draco's opinion.

"What's on your mind?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about your announcement to the press."

"Ha, best thing I ever did concerning them. They don't bother me at all anymore, they're all too busy speculating who I've decided to win over." Draco nodded, wondering when the gossip mill about him would stop. It had been a grand total of three months since the announcement had been made, and people were still talking about it as if it had happened yesterday.

All-in-all, Draco found it highly annoying.

When they reached the park, Harry waved his wand and a huge picnic set itself up on the ground for them. Almost laughing at the sheer extravagance of just a picnic, Draco sat down on the velvet blanket, signaling for Harry to sit as well. And, instead of taking his normal place of across from the blond, Harry sat right next to him.

He took that as a very good sign.

Their meal was consumed over simple topics, such as the muggle society and the conveniences of being an animagus. After Draco had eaten his fill, the topics got a little heavier, delving into Harry's opinion on Dumbledore and Snape. Draco had loved them, and hated them. Harry didn't know what to think of them.

A nearby couple passed, and Draco could hear them giggling over the two of them sitting under a willow tree on a blanket of blue velvet. He chose to ignore them.

They, at least, got to kiss each other whenever they wanted. Draco didn't have that choice. He didn't have the pleasure of waking up next to the one he cared about. He didn't have that-and yet they did.

And the worst part about that entire envious monster problem he had-he couldn't say a word against it. He had to abide by the courting rules. He didn't exactly know for sure what the reprimand was for not following the rules, but he shuddered to think of the consequences. After all, the rules had been made long before Dark Magic was considered Dark. Who knew what kind of magic bound them to the rules?

He quickly changed his train of thought before he couldn't help but to shudder.

Before he knew it, Harry had packed their belongings up and he was putting his arm in the brunet's again, being led home by one of the most wonderfully funny men he had ever met.

When they arrived at their destination-home-Harry led him in and put their things on the couch before turning to him. Looking into Harry's eyes, Draco saw determination, excitement, and a tiny bit of apprehension? Or maybe fear? Perhaps it was nervousness. He allowed himself only a moment to wonder before he was pulled from his thoughts all-together.

He knew this was the part in the day where they would part ways for the evening, and he was reluctant to let it be so. He tried to convey that to Harry through the look he tossed over to him.

He just smiled.

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy." He then leaned down and place a gentle, chaste kiss to Draco's lips and proceeded to his room to let Draco wonder at what he had just done.

Being that Draco wanted to think on what had just happened, he rushed into his room and shut the door quietly before casting a silencing charm. He then proceeded to jump up and down like a little school-girl.

He couldn't believe that he had just kissed Harry Potter. He couldn't believe how much he had enjoyed it-how little butterflies swarmed in his stomach at just the mere thought of what had happened. His lips continued to tingle up through him losing his conscious mind to sleep.

He slept like a rock for the first time, in a long time.


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter had been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Harry walked to his room, forcing himself to keep a steady pace. When he entered his room, he closed the door and smiled. Casting a silencing charm, he quickly changed for bed, only pulling on a pair of cotton pants. He giggled as he walked to his bed and his giggles became more pronounced as he plopped backwards onto the soft surface.<p>

Soon, he was neigh on hysterics. He simply couldn't believe that he had kissed Draco. He hated feeling so helpless, so uncontrolling of how he felt. He didn't want to spend the night in giggles-he wanted to spend it planning their next date.

The next month went rather like the date containing their first courting kiss.

It was six months into the pregnancy when Harry took their relationship any farther.

On the sixth-month anniversary of the conception of their child, Harry walked out of his room to find Draco sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Draco?" He looked up at Harry's soft inquiry. "I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight." He nodded and asked what he should wear. "Wear the silk robes. It's warm out, and they'll not rub on your skin too much. I know cotton can irritate your stomach now."

"All right. I'll be out in a moment." He watched as the blond went to his room and smiled as he heard a subtle gasp at the robes he had placed on his bed. They were a pastel blue with yellow embroidery creating abstract patterns throughout. The trimming was in the same yellow as the embroidery.

A few minutes later, Harry's breath was taken away as Draco walked out of the hall wearing the robes he had custom made. Holding out his arm, he subtly double-checked his pocket.

Satisfied, he let Draco take his arm as he always did now, and led him outside where they apparated to a public garden.

Flowers of all sizes and colors bloomed in full, with the surrounding area charmed to create the perfect weather, while maintaining the perfect conditions for each individual plant. They walked to the center where Harry had set the picnic basket only an hour before.

They sat down on the grass and ate the meal in companionable chatter.

"Let's go for a stroll before going home. What do you say?"

"I'd love to." Harry helped him stand and before he knew it, they were walking towards his destination.

He had sponsored these gardens, and therefore he could have anything marked off-limits and could have the best florists and herbologists decorate any area any way he wanted.

As they neared the section he had used his full authority on, he began to notice that butterflies weren't only just flying from flower to flower, but also in his stomach. He swallowed and took a deep breath while Draco openly cooed at the different flowers and plants. By the time he saw the daisy archway, the butterflies had evolved into giants, wrecking havoc on his nerves. Another deep breath, and they walked under the arch.

Daisies of white and yellow twisted in and out of red, white, and pink roses while lilacs mingled with tulips. An apple tree touched leaves with a cherry tree, and monkey faces dusted the edges of the walkway of field grass. A bunny hopped from one place to the next calmly whilst birds of all sorts flitted around, flirting with the birdbath and mist from the elaborately simply fountain.

A yellow canary landed on Draco's shoulder and took off again once giving his short little song.

Harry pulled him to the stone bench, charmed to be as comfortable as a Laz-E-Boy recliner would be. Draco sat, and Harry took to the ground, as he was prone to do lately.

"Listen, Harry, this is great and all, but I think that you should sit next to me, not by my feet." Harry took his hand.

"Draco. Since almost a year ago you were put into my traineeship, I have grown to trust you and get to know you like I never imagined. I saved your life and the baby's when I had sex with you, but then I decided to do it right.

"I asked you to let me court you because I wanted to get to know you. Yes more physical contact would have been great. But it never would have allowed me and you to have a lasting relationship.

"When I brought you that necklace, I thought that it would dispose of the bad influences on us. But little did you know that the necklace is a part of a set. An official courting set." At this point he had to pause for breath, quickly recovering and getting on with the story; letting the blond inside his understanding like no one else could explain.

"I knew of the implications of this. The bracelet I gave you is a match to the necklace. I told you then that it was. But now you know that it was a courting gift-an official one. Which makes this much easier on me." He smoothly pulled out a small, silk-covered box. "Open it."

When Draco saw the white gold band with intricate strands of gold connecting and weaving through fine-cut sapphires, resting on the sapphire-blue velvet, he looked almost ready to faint.

"Draco. I know this is a huge step for you. And I know that I've had a little apprehension about us, but I'm determined to do right by you and the child. Please, do me the wonderful pleasure, and marry me. Will you?"


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Draco just sat there, too stunned to do anything other than stare. When he finally gathered enough of his wits through his happiness, he nodded. He watched as Harry gently took the ring and placed it on his right ring finger. Draco sighed and kissed him, properly this time. Too overtaken by emotions, they simply glided through dinner and then Harry had introduced Draco to the Weasley's and their little child.<p>

The next two months passed in a blur and before he knew it, he was standing on at an altar in cream robes with a deep yellow embroidery. His legs felt like jelly after having to walk all the way up to the man he was going to be able to call 'husband' in a few minutes. He was wearing the deep yellow of his embroidery while small designs were in Draco's cream. He couldn't have been happier to be here.

They exchanged their vows one by one...and then it was over. Draco and Harry were married and Harry kissed him, effectively stealing all of his breath.

And at the same time, he knew that he had done the same to Harry.

During the reception afterwards, they only danced with each other. Traditionally everyone got one dance with each of them, but they were hardly traditional after having to go through months of overly-formal traditions. They just wanted to do what they wanted for once.

And so they danced.

They danced and kissed and openly touched and flirted. They let love shine through their eyes, and as soon as the last dance ended, they were out the door faster than the words 'have fun' could have been uttered.

Harry apparated them to his cottage out in the country and Draco breathed in the clean air. That night they spent making love and cookies together.

They had only been on their honeymoon for two weeks when Draco suddenly bent over clutching his stomach and crying out. It had hurt, a lot, and he knew this was no mere joke. The baby was coming, and it wanted out.

Now.


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.**

* * *

><p>Hary picked Draco up and quickly apparated them to their Healer and put him down on a bed before yelling for someone. Eventually after a panic-filled minute, a Healer appeared and started shouting instructions to other Healers who propped Draco up the way he needed to be. The tried to kick Harry out, and he let them have it worse than Draco was letting him have it.<p>

"LOOK YOU, I AM NOT LEAVING MY HUSBAND NOW BACK OFF AND DO YOUR JOB!" The Healers left him alone after that and let him hold Draco's hand.

In the next few hours, Draco cussed, yelled and screamed himself hoarse. It wasn't until the third hour in that Draco managed to break Harry's hand. He quickly took that one back and replaced it with the other hand while an assisstant Healer sent a charm his way to fix it for him. He gave him a distracted nod and went back to listening to his husband.

"AND ANOTHER THING YOU SON OF A BITCH! IF I EVER CATCH YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT SEX EVER AGAIN, I _WILL_ KILL YOU ON THE SPOT, AZKABAN OR NOT! I CANNOT BELIEVE I EVER THOUGHT I LOVED YOU, ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE ME EXTREME PAIN AND I SIMPLY WILL NOT TOLERATE IT ANYMORE! YOU CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT EVER HAVING FUN WITH YOURSELF BECAUSE ONCE I'M DONE IN THIS BED, I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU SO THIS DOESN'T EVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" And so the ranting went on.

At one point, Draco actually yelled at him so convincingly, that Harry broke down and sobbed. He refused to leave his side, however, and appologized repeatedly until Draco calmed down enough to tone his yelling down.

"All right, I think it's time to start with the pushing."

"You THINK?" Harry brushed a hand over his forehead and tried to calm him enough to get him to push like he needed to do.

Another three hours passed, and Harry was sick and tired of having to listen and see the love of his life in so much pain. He was ready to throw up several times over.

When he thought he wouldn't be able to keep the food inside his stomach anymore, he heard a delighted cry from the Healer.

"Keep going, I can see the head!" That spurred a bought of pushing Harry had thought Draco incapable of up until this point, and he watched in amazement as Draco screamed his discomfort and pain to the world. As he heard a sharp cry from the other side of the room, Draco continued to scream. Harry was completely confused as to why he was screaming still, and looked at a Healer next to him in askance.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing." They were all bustling around and suddenly another Healer told him that if he wasn't going to tell his husband to push, then he might as well leave. He did as they said, completely bewildered.

A long, loud, three minutes later, Harry heard yet another cry. His brain going a million miles an hour, he just held his husband as the assisstant Healers cleaned him up and laid him out normally.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I meant none of it..." He shook it off.

"I know. It's not your fault. I still love you." They remained like that for the next several minutes, just reveling in each other and knowing that Draco meant nothing harmful from his pain-induced screams. A Healer walked up with a white blanket.

"Congratulations. Baby one is a beautiful girl." She handed the bundle to Draco, who hadn't registered the fact that she said 'baby _one_'. Harry did, though and looked at her with questions in his mind chasing each other. "Baby two is a wonderful boy." She handed the other blanket to Harry who looked at the baby he never knew about.

The girl had long hair for an infant the color of a mahogany desk, her wide light blue eyes staring up at everyone and everything. The boy had blond hair and half-closed grey eyes. The Healer continued to clean up, and watched Harry and Draco.

"Their eyes might change color withing their first year. Although, I don't think hers will change much, his definitely will." Harry nodded.

"So Draco. You went through all that pain, so what do you want to name them?"

"Me? I broke both of your hands at least seven times each! I think you should get a say."

"Here. You pick first names, I'll pick the middle names." He agreed, realizing that it was the best offer he'd get.

"Josephina and Jasper."

"Josephina Marie and Jasper Alan. That okay with you?" Draco nodded and kissed him lightly.

"And their last names will be Potter. Now, I'm tired. Can't you take us home?" Harry looked to the Healer and she nodded.

"Just as soon as you write down their names on these cards." Harry wrote them down in his sharp script, and then they left via floo. They put the babies to sleep in their crib by the bed and they laid down with sighs of love between the two. Harry knew that it would be hard to take care of two babies and his husband, but he knew that he was glad that he wouldn't have to ever work. He knew that his family would never be able to even make a dent in the vaults he had access to. He couldn't wait to watch the kids grow up and to watch his husband grow old with him.

He knew that he was in for one amazing life ahead, and it made up for the shit childhood he had.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it guys...I'm really sad to see this story go. It wrote itself...so fast... :'(<strong>

**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! **

**Also, I will be starting a sequel! Be sure to look out for another chapter with an author's note explaining where you can find it as well as a sneak peak!**


	32. Chapter 32

Hi guys! So in light of some recent events, I'd like to welcome you all back to my stories! I realize I haven't been posting lately, technical issues have been abundant. To make up for that, I would love to let you all know that I'm creating a Harry Potter roleplay forum! I have not created it yet, as I would like a few basic characters to get the ball rolling, so to speak.

If you're interested in becoming a member, PM me with your requested character! Hurry, if I don't have 10 people by Halloween, I'm not opening the forum until Christmas!

Thanks for sticking with me and Happy Readings guys!


End file.
